minor symphony
by San Yumaru
Summary: "Jika aku tiba-tiba pergi dan tak kembali. Jangan pernah mencariku. Tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri, apa masih pantaskah aku ada di sampingmu, bersamamu."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : SasuSaku**

* * *

**SAKURA PROV**

Masihku ingat kejadian satu tahun lalu, tepatnya saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya padaku di lorong sekolah. Tapi ada yang selalu mengganjal di hatiku, aku masih bingung apakah dia benar mencintaiku? Karena sikapnya padaku tak sedikitpun menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar menyayangiku. Kami memang sudah menjalin hubungan selama satu tahun, namun Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menggandeng tanganku, mengajakku kencan berdua, apalagi merangkulku. Sorotan matanya padaku-pun berbeda, seperti tidak ada rasa kasih sayang didalam sana. Apakah Sasuke benar mencintaiku? Tapi apapun itu, yang penting aku mencintainya dan bisa memilikinya, itu cukup membuatku sedikit lega dan senang. Walaupun aku juga tau bahwa Sasuke menaruh perasaannya pada sahabatku sendiri.

Siang ini ada kelas musik yang harus aku bimbing, sebagai senior di Konoha Gakuen ini mewajibkan seluruh kelas 3 yang mengikuti extrakurikuler musik untuk mengajari junior-juniornya.

"Hai Sakura-senpai?" Sapa semua siswa-siswi saat aku memasuki lab musik.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan membungkukan badan, kemudian berdiri di depan kelas musik, mengeluarkan biolaku, dan mulai melatih para junior-junior yang baru masuk sekitar dua bulan lalu.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari sebuah symphony dari Toshiro Masuda-sama, yaitu symphony yang berjudul sadness and sorrow" Kataku kemudian mulai memainkan biolaku.

Semua terlihat mengikutiku, karena sebelumnya aku sudah memberikan mereka selembar kertas yang berisi chord symphony ini. Setiap gesekan yang dilantunkan dari setiap biola terdengar begitu indah, hati ini terasa sedikit nyaman setiap kali aku mendengarkan symphoni-symphoni dari musisi terkenal. Setidaknya dengan bermain musik, aku bisa sedikit melupakan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba semua siswa menghentikan permainan biolanya dan membuat mataku terbuka. Aku melihat Sasuke yang baru datang. Rupannya dia sedikit terlambat. Aku dan Sasuke memang menggeluti bidang yang sama, yaitu musik. Tapi kami memilih alat musik yang berbeda, aku memegang biola dan klarinet, sedangkan Sasuke memegang piano dan gitar.

"GYAAAAA! Selamat siang Sasuke-senpai!" Teriak siswi-siswi itu histeris, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menutup telinganya dan langsung duduk di kursi paling depan.

Kulihat wajah Sasuke yang stoic itu, sepertinya ia sedang kesal dengan seseorang. Dia sedikit melirikku lalu kembali membuang mukanya ke arah jendela. Tak lama kemudian Hinata datang dengan baju yang terlihat kusut dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Terlihat bibirnya sedikit merah, pasti dia habis bermesraan dengan si dobe Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura-chan, Sasuke-san, aku terlambat!" Ucap Hinata membungkukan badannya kemudian duduk di belakang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai lagi latihan hari ini, tapi bukan symphoni yang tadi. Kita akan melanjutkan symphoni Beathoven yang kemarin, untuk sekedar melancarkan saja. Bukankah di perpisahan kelas 3 nanti kalian akan tampil?" Ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut dan di sambut oleh antusias para siswa-siswi-ku denga sangat baik.

"Baiklah kita mulai!"

END SAKURA PROV

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang gadis tengah melemparkan batu-batu kecil ke dalam danau sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, gadis berambut soft pink itu terlihat sangat bosan menunggu sesuatu. Setiap satu menit Sakura selalu melihat kesamping, memastikan orang yang sedang ia tunggu sudah datang atau belum, karena sudah lebih dari dua jam Sakura duduk di tempat yang mereka janjikan ini.

"Ayolah, cepat datang. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Sasuke bicarakan padaku? Mungkin dia akan mengajaku berkencan. Haahhhhh, kalau benar pasti itu sangat menyenangkan! First date Sakura dengan Sasuke, pasti sangat menyenangkan" Racau Sakura sambil terus melempar batu-batu kecil yang ada di sekitarnya kearah danau.

Senyum gembira segera mengembang di wajah Sakura, saat melihat orang yang ia tunggu sedari tadi muncul dari balik pintu ruang teather.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sapa Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak terlalu meladeninya.

Sasuke kemudian duduk disamping Sakura, memberikannya sekaleng minuman jeruk dan menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Jantung Sakura terasa berdetak kencang, baru kali ini Sasuke menggenggam tangannya. Mungkinkah sikap Sasuke akan berubah?

"Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke merengkuh wajah Sakura yang sudah bersemu merah. Tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Sakura sangat malu karena sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini.

"Y-ya?Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar tak karuan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia langsung menarik Sakura dan melumat bibirnya dengan sangat liar. Sakura sangat kaget dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menciumnya, bahkan sekarang ciuman Sasuke semakin liar dan liar. Dia menggigit bibir Sakura agar mulutnya terbuka, kemuadian lidah Sasuke masuk, mengabsen satu persatu gigi Sakura dan mengoyak apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sakura hanya diam, menuruti apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan padanya. Tak bisa Sakura pungkiri kalau inilah yang dia inginkan, ia ingin Sasuke menyentuhnya. Tapi semakin lama ciuman Sasuke semakin ganas, Sakura tidak bisa membiarkannya lebih dari ini.

"Hmmmppff...ahhhhh!" Sentak Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke kebelakang. Lalu beranjak menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang tersungkur de depannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap saliva yang menetes dari ujung bibirnya dengan nafas yang terdengar memburu, "Kenapa kau menyudahi ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku kehabisan nafas, lagi pula kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?" Jawab Sakura sambil mengkerucutkan mulutnya.

"Sudahlah, ini tidak penting lagi" Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, menuju sebuah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon momiji.

"Duduklah" Ucap Sasuke yang mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

Dengan cepat dan banyak bicara, Sakura segera menuruti perintah kekasihnya, yaitu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?" Tanya Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke yang sedang meneguk minuman jeruknya.

"Menurutmu?" Ujar Sasuke datar, tanpa melirik kearah Sakura sedikitpun.

"Karena kau mencintaiku!" Jawab Sakura dengan bangga dan bersemangat.

"Hn, terserah" Balas Sasuke dingin.

Sakura sedikit mengela nafas berat, lalu ia mengambil sebuah belati di tasnya dan pergi menuju pohon momiji yang ada di sebelahnya. Perlahan ia ukir pohon itu dengan hati-hati, mengukir sesuatu dengan sepenuh hatinya, karena setiap goresan yang ia berikan di batang pohon itu berharga.

"Selesai!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang melihat Sakura tertawa gembira dengan tiba-tiba.

Sakura menggeleng dan langsung menarik tangan Sasuke untuk menunjukan apa yang dia buat tadi, dengan harapan Sasuke juga senang melihatnya.

SAKURA DAN SASUKE, di lingkari oleh ukiran berbentuk hati. Tulisan itulah yang Sakura buat tadi. Dan di saat Sakura berusaha menebalkan ukirannya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menampar tangannya hingga belati itu terpental jauh dari tangan Sakura.

"Itu menjijikan!" Tukas Sasuke yang kelihatannya tidak suka dengan apa yang Sakura buat tadi.

Sakura menatap tangannya yang memerah, matanya sedah terasa memanas siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata. "Memangnya salah jika aku ingin kebersamaan kita terukir disini?" Tanya Sakura tengan nada suara yang getir.

"Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan! Dimana otakmu!" Jawab Sasuke setengah membentak, menatap Sakura yang tengah menundukan kepalanya dan menangis, tidak membuat hati Sasuke tergerak mengasihani gadis itu sedikitpun.

"Sasu... maafkan aku.." Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi mulusnya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ada waktu dengan ini semua!" Desis Sasuke yang langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menangis sendirian, bahkan tak peduli dengan apa yang tengah gadi itu rasakan saat ini.

Memang Sasuke tidak pernah sedikitpun mencintai gadis itu, menjadikan Sakura sebagai kekasihnya hanyalah salah satu alasan untuk mendekati kekasih sahabatnya. Hinata, yang selama ini Sasuke cintai adalah Hinata, bukannya Sakura. Namun Sasuke tau bahwa Hinata tidak menyukainya, maka dari itulah Sasuke memilih Sakura untuk menjadi pelarian, peli=arian terhadap perasaannya yang tidak tersampaikan.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke dan Sakura lebih sering terlihat bersama. Namun sikap Sasuke yang dingin tidak berubah sedikitpun, perasaannya yang tidak tersampaikan membuat Sasuke menumpahkan semuanya pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura terlihat senang, senang karena Sasuke lebih sering bersamanya, senang karena Sasuke lebih sering menyentuhnya, walaupun Sakura tau ini hanyalah pelampiasan Sasuke karena tidak bisa mendapatkan Hinata. Ya, Sakura sudah mengetahui ini, Sakura sudah mengetahui bahwa gadis yang Sasuke cintai adalah Hinat bukan dirinya. Dan Sakura tau, ciuman liar yang di berikan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini hanyalah ciuman penuh nafsu ketika Sasuke melihat Hinata berciuman panas dengan Naruto.

Namun Sakura tidak ingin menyerah, pasti masih ada kesempatan untuk mengubah hati Sasuke, mengubah hati Sasuke untuk mencintainya, walaupun entah berapa lama waktu yang Sakura butuhkan, tapi Sakura ingin terus memperjuangkan hati Sasuke, pria yang sangat ia cintai walaupun pria itu tak pernah meliriknya sedikitpun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga, hari perpisahan kelas 3 yang telah lama Sakura tunggu-tunggu. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak ingin keluar dari sekolah ini, karena indahnya kenangan yang di berukan sewaktu ia berada disini, pasti sangat sulit di lupakan.

"Sakura-chan! Kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kau harus berkumpul bersama yang lain aula untuk wisuda?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang dari ambang pintu kelas.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali mengingat kenangan yang pernah terjadi di kelas ini Ino" Jawab Sakura sambil menunjukan senyuman manisnya.

"Yahhh, pasti ini sangat sulit," Ujar Ino berjalan mendekati Sakura, "Di sekolah inilah kita dapat hal-hal unik, hihihi" Lanjut Ino tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, kau akan masuk universitas apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil memainkan penghapus papan tulis di tangannya.

"Aku, aku sudah terdaftar di universitas Harvard" Jawab Ino riang, "Kalau kau sendiri?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Rencananya aku kan masuk Konoha art university" Jawab Sakura, bola emerlarnya menjelajah kesetiap sudut kelas. Sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Aku dengar Sasuke-kun juga akan masuk unversitas itu. Kalian memang sangat cocok, selain menyukai bidang seni, kalian juga memiliki hobi yang sama, yaitu bermain musik" Racau Ino dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul, benarkah ia sangat cocok dengan Sasuke?

"Ah ya Sakura, sebentar lagi kan kau akan tampil, sebaiknya cepat. Tidak baik lho membuat orang menunggu?"

"Ahahaha, iya aku lupa! Kalau begitu ayo, kau tak ingin ketinggalan penampilanku kan?!" Seru Sakura yang langsung menarik tangan Ino menuju aula sekolah, ia tidak sabar ingin tampil berdua bersama Sasuke.

"Pelan-pelan dong Sakura!" Protes Ino karena Sakura terlalu cepat berlari, membuatnya kewalahan mengikuti langkah cepat Sakura.

"Kau saja yang terlalu manja Ino, Berlari begini saja kau sudah kewalahan!" Balas Sakura dengan tempo berlari yang sama, walaupun Ino sudah meracau tidak karuan.

Sampailah Sakura dan Ino di pintu aula, ada banyak orang disana. Mereka sangat terlihat bahagia, senyum riang yang ditunjukan semua temannya membuat Sakura juga ikut bahagia. Langsung saja ia berlari ke belakang panggung untuk menyiapkan penampilannya nanti.

"Ya sekian penampilan murid-murid dari kelas musik, berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah!" Seru seorang MC di atas panggung, "Dan penampilan selanjutnya akan di menampilkan tiga orang yang sangat berbakat dari sekolah ini. Kita tampilkan... Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, dan Sakura Haruno! Silakan kalian tampilkan kehebatan kalian!" Lanjut MC itu dengan sangat bersemangat.

"WOOOAAAHHHH! PRIIITTTTTT" Gemutuh para siswa menyambut Sasuke, Hinata, dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri di atas panggung dengan alat musik masing-masing.

Sakura dengan biola, Sasuke dengan piano, dan Hinata dengan harpanya. Sungguh harmonisasi yang sangat mengesankan, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terhanyut dalam melodi indah itu. Setiap alunan yang mereka lantunkan begitu indah, membuat semua orang di ruangan itu mematung terpesona, penghayatan symphony musik yang sangat indah dan menyejukan.

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang terlihat begitu menikmati irama musik yang mereka ciptakan ini, namun sekali lagi hatinya harus merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, karena pandangan Sasuke hanya tertuju pada Hinata, bukan padanya. Sorot mata yang tidak pernah Sasuke berikan pada Sakura selama ini, sedang tertuju pada Hinata, sorot mata kasih sayang, penuh kelembutan dan perasaan. Sedikitpun Sakura tidak pernah melihatnya. Tapi dia harus kuat, bukankah ia sudah berhasil mempertahankan ini selama satu tahun?

Dengat sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan gejolak di hatinya yang memanas. Sasuke tak sedikitpun melepaskan pandangannya pada Hinata, hingga penampilan mereka selesai, Sasuke lebih memilih berdiri di samping Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya saat memberikan salam penghormatan. Namun Sakura tetap tersenyum, walaupun ia sangat cemburu dengan hal yang di lakukan Sasuke, ia tak ingin sedikitpun orang mengetahui bahwa hatinya sedang sakit, sangat sakit tepatnya.

"Penampilanmu bagus sekali Sakura-chan!" Seru Naruto yang langsung menepuk pundak Sakura saat Sakura turun dari panggung.

"Kau hebat!" Tambah Lee mengacungkan jempolnya mantap kearah Sakura.

"Terimakasih!" Balas Sakura tertawa canggung.

"Kalian hebat! Hinata, Sakura, dan Sasuke memang keren!" Seru Kiba dan Shikamaru hampir bersamaan.

"Kau hebat hime~" Ucap Naruto memeluk Hinata dan mengecup dahinya lembut, membuat rona merah di pipi Hinata merona.

"Te-terimakasih, Naruto-kun"

Sakura sedikit melirik kearah Sasuke, terlihat wajahnya sangat kesal melihat Hinata mendapat pelukan dan kecupan dari Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, ada apa?" Tanya Sakura merangkul lengan Sasuke.

"Cih, tidak berguna!" Decih Sasuke melepaskan rangkulan tangan Sakura di lengannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan aula.

"Sasuke, tung-"

"Sudahlah Sakura," Kiba menarik tangan Sakura yang hendak mengejar Sasuke, "Kitakan ingin bersenang-senang, biarkan Sasuke mengurusi urusannya. Lebih baik kita menghabiskan waktu sebelum kita menempuh hidup baru." Tambah Kiba sambil menarik tangan Sakura kedalam orang-orang yang sedang menari-nari girang, berkumbul bersama Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Setelah tiga jam acara berlalu, Sakura masih tidak bisa menemukan sosok Sasuke di dalam aula. Naruto dan Hinatapun entah kemana sekarang. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke sedang menenangkan dirinya. Dengan langkah ringan Sakura mulai menyusuri aula, lalu beralih mengitari gedung sekolah karena ia tak menemukan Sasuke di sekitar aula. Lorong kelas yang gelap tidak membuat Sakura berhenti mencari Sasuke, sebenarnya di mana pria itu?

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Ka-karena... Aku sudah mencintai pria l-lain"

Terdengar suara seseorang dari salah satu kelas kosong di gedung sekolah ini. Sakura mulai membuka satu persatu ruangan kelas, dan beberapa kali tak menemukan siapapun di dalam sana. Sampai akhirnya...

"Hinata, jadilah kekasihku!? Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Seru Sasuke sambil memeluk Hinata dengan sangat erat dan penuh perasaan.

"Ta-tapi, Sakura-can?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyukainya! Yang aku suka adalah kau Hinata, bukan Sakura! Jadi, jadilah kekasihku!" Tegas Sasuke mempererat pelukannya.

Pemandangan itu, seketika membuat hati Sakura benar-benar sangat hancur. Perih, sakit rasanya hati Sakura saat ini. Melihat Sasuke yang akhirnya menyatakan perasaan cintanya pada Hinata. Air matanya Sakurapun tak terbendung lagi, inilah kenyataan yang telah ada di depan matanya, bahwa Sasuke benar-benar tidak mencintainya.

"Sasuke..." Ucap Sakura membuka lebar ruangan kelas itu hingga membuat Sasuke dan Hinata kaget.

"Sa-sakura, i-ini.." Ujar Hinata berusaha menjelaskan.

"Jadi memang benar ya. Kau.. tidak pernah mencintaiku Sasuke. Hingks... Kenapa, kenapa kau tak katakan dari awal? Selama ini, aku mencoba bertahan walaupun aku tau kau mencintai Hinata, dengan harapan kau juga kan mencintaiku, Hingks... Tapi ini memang tidak bisa dipaksakan, dan aku menyerah... Aku tidak akan mengharapkan cintamu lagi Sasuke, berbahagialah dengan Hinata.." Isak Sakura kemudian langsung beralari pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu. Hatinya terlalu sakit untuk melihat ini semua, dan saat itu juga, telah Sakura putuskan. Ia akan pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sasuke, sangat jauh hingga Sasuke tak dapat menemukannya.

'Sayonara, Sasuke-kun...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

**2 YEARS LATER**

Seorang pria termenung menatap sebuah batang pohon. Tepatnya menatap ukiran yang terdapat pada batang pohon yang daunnya sudah mengering dan gugur berjatuhan, seperti hatinya saat ini yang sedang kesepian.

"Dimana kau Sakura..." Gumam pria bermata onyx itu, dengan jejak air mata yang membekas di wajah tirusnya.

Entah sudah seberapa banyak air mata yang Sasuke keluarkan untuk menangisi Sakura yang sekarang menghilang entah kemana. Semenjak kejadian dua tahun lalu, saat ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, Sasuke tak pernah melihat Sakura lagi, bahkan kabarnya saja ia tidak pernah tau.

Sasuke baru menyadari betapa berartinya Sakura dalam hidupnya, setelah Sakura pergi entah kemana, tak meninggalkan jejak bagai di telan bumi, Sasuke baru tau apa itu arti kehilangan. Penolakan Hinata membuatnya sadar akan tulusnya cinta Sakura untuknya, semua penjelasan yang di berikan Hinata benar-benar membuatnya sadar betapa sakitnya hati Sakura selama ini. Disaat Sakura masih ada di sisinya, Sasuke selalu mencampakannya, menyakitinya. Dan sekarang disaat gadis itu pergi, Sasuke dapat merasakan perihnya hati Sakura selama ini, dan sekarang hanya tersisa penyesalan yang tak berpenghujung.

Selama dua tahun ini, Sasuke berusaha keras mencari Sakura. Siang dan malam Sasuke tanpa henti mencari gadis bersurai pink itu, walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat amat lelah, sudah sangat amat merindukan gadis itu lagi. Tapi apa, semua yang ia lakukan hanya sia-sia. Usaha kerasnya tak membuahkan hasil, Sasuke benar-benar tak dapat menemukan Sakura, sedikit informasipun tak ia dapatkan. Sungguh hatinya tersiksa dengan ini semua, ketika rasa cinta itu muncul, Sakura tidak ada di sisinya dan itu membuatnya sangat menderita. Apakah ini yang dinamakan sebuah karma? Karma karna Sasuke terlah menyakiti Sakura selama ini? Tapi Sasuke harus terus berusaha, berusaha menemukan cintanya walaupun ia harus mengobrak-abrik seluruh dunia untuk menemukan gadis itu.

"Aku akan menemukan-mu Sakura! Aku janji!"

* * *

**HHUUUAAAAA! Akhirnya dapet juga chapie 1 nya, sekian lama ragu untuk publish story ini *Ragu apa emang pulsa modem lo abis!***

**Maaf kalau sedikit gaje nih cerita, jadi di mohon riviewnya ya! Karena dari para readeslah San belajar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast : SasuSaku**

* * *

**::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE::::**

**Chapter 2**

Sebuah syomphony indah terdengar dari sebuah ruangan, suara piano itu berdenting sangat indah. Rupannya sang pianis sangat menghayati lagu yang sedang ia mainkan. Karena dengan memainkan symphony ini, dia bisa kembali mengingat seseorang yang telah pergi jauh dari hidupnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Sebentar lagi giliranmu tampil teme," Ujar seseorang yang sedang berdiri diambang pintu, pria dengan tubuh tegap, tiga garis seperti kumis di wajahnya yang berkulit tan, kalian tahu bukan?

Sasuke terlihat menghentikan permainan pianonya, helaan nafas panjang terdengar berat dari mulut pria itu, sahabatnya itu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu teme, tapi musisi sepertimu harus tetap provesional walau kau sedang dirundung masalah." Naruto mulai mendekati Sasuke, memang Naruto tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini sangat kehilangan Sakura, namun apa yang bisa diaperbuat?

"Terlalu terlarut dalam kesedihan itu tidak bagus teme, aku yakin Sakura-chan akan kembali padamu!" Lanjutnya sambil memberikan tepukan ringan di bahu Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke menutup pianonya lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangannya, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Haahhhh~~~ Kalau saja aku jahat, aku tidak akan sudi memproduseri bocah dingin itu! Teme, teme, dia itu tidak mudah melepaskan juga tidak mudah menyukai sesuatu." Racau Naruto kemudian mengikuti jejak Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan aktrisnya itu.

Sasuke memang masih kuliah begitu juga dengan Naruto. Namun kemampuannya dalam bermain musik yang terbilang sangat berbakat mengantarkannya pada dunia entertaiment. Naruto yang kebetulan seorang pemimpin sebuah label terkenal milik ayahnya, Minato, sengaja memproduseri Sasuke untuk mendongkrak kariernya, dan juga berharap Sasuke bisa melupakan sedikit tentang Sakura dengan kesibukannya manggung sana-sini. Dan beginilah Sasuke sekarang, dia seorang penyanyi hebat yang sangat di gandrungi semua orang. Bukan saja karena kepintarannya bermain musik, suara Sasuke juga terbilang sangat merdu di tambah wajahnya yang tampan sehingga sangat mudah baginya untuk membius para gadis.

Tapi Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah menerima satupun wanita yang datang menggodanya, karena didalam hati Sasuke yang paling dalam nama Sakura sudah terkunci, tak ada yang dapat membukanya dan menggantikan posisi Sakura di hati Sasuke kecuali takdir.

"Whaaaaaaa! SASUKE! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI!" Jerit histeris dari para fans Sasuke saat Sasuke memasuki panggung.

Sasuke mulai meraik mikrofon di depannya, bersiap-siap memulai pertunjukan dengan gitar yang melingkar di leher jenjangnya. Menatap tribun penonton dengan datar, dan berucap, "Untuk seseorang yang jauh disana, kumohon kembali. Karena aku sangat merindukanmu..." Kemudian Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya yang merdu. Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke berucap seperti itu, di setiap penampilannya-pun Sasuke selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dengan harapan, jika suatu saat Sakura mendengarnya, dia akan kembali padanya, mengisi hatinya yang sedang kosong sekarang, dan kembali membuatnya merasakan hidup yang benar-benar berarti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona, tuan mencari anda?" Ujar seorang pelayan kemada nonanya yang sedang duduk santai di belakang rumah sambil menyesap tehnya.

Gadis itu berbalik, memberikan cangkir teh yang tadi ia pegang kepada pelayan itu. "Terimakasih sudah memberi tahu, Iruka" Ucapnya lalu berlalu melewati pelayan yang bernama Iruka itu.

"Ehhh, nona tak apa? Biar saya bantu" Tawar Iruka yang langsung berjalan menuju gadis yang sedang menuruni tangga.

"Terimakasih Iruka" Gadis itu tersenyum manis, bahkan sangat manis untuk membius para pria.

"A-ah.. Ini sudah tugasku nona" Sahut Iruka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak datar, lalu menuntun gadis itu menuruni tangga. Yah, memang nonanya itu harus mendapat perhatian lebih.

"Nona sudah datang tuan" Ujar Iruka mempersilahkan gadis itu masuk, menghadap pria yang kini duduk di ruangan kerjanya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah hilang jika gadis itu ada. "Saya permisi" Tambahnya yang langsung keluar dari ruang kerja tuannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku? Apa ada lagu baru lagi?" Tanya gadis itu mendekati kursi pria di depannya.

Pria itu lalu menariknya mendekat, mungkin akan lama jika menunggu sang gadis ini berjalan sendiri. "Bukan lagu baru, tapi instrumen baru. Lagu yang kau buat kemarin sangat bagus, dan kini aku harus mencari instrumen yang tepat karena ada sebuah artis terkenal di Jepang yang akan membelinya. Memang sih, aku sudah mengirimkan instrumen yang kau buat, tapi bagiku itu kurang pas jadi aku berencana mengubahnya. Permasalahan lagu itu akan di ubah menjadi bahasa Jepang tidak terlalu pentingkan Cherry? Yang penting lagu itu terjual dengan harga yang fantastik" Jawab pria itu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis yang ia panggil dengan nama Cherry tersebut.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang, "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Jadi siapa yang membeli laguku? Padahal aku hanya asal saja hihihi" Ucapnya dengan tawa kecil yang terdengar sangat lucu.

"Dia adalah artis yang sangat popular di Jepang saat ini, dan bulan depan rencananya dia akan konser disini. Sangat menakjubkan bukan? Lagu buatan dari seorang gadis amatiran yang sebelumnya tidak pernah membuat satu lagupun mendadak menjadi penulis lagu hebat, padahal baru satu lagu yang ia tulis, tapi langsung saja terjual dengan harga tinggi. Huuuhhh... Tidak seperti aku yang harus berjuang dulu.." Sahut pria itu, lalu memberikan sebuah check pada gada gadis cherrynya itu.

"Hahaha, kau sangat pintar memuji. Seharusnya kau bersyukur sudah menjadi penulis hebat sekarang, karyaku juga terjual dengat harga yang mahal juga karena namamu yang sudah melejit tinggi di dunia. Dan benarkah akrtis hebat itu akan konser di LA? Bisakah aku melihatnya?" Kini gadis itu berlalu menjauhi pria itu menuju kotak biola yang ada di atas meja.

"Bisakah kau buat satu irama musik dari biola itu?" Tanya sang sang pria lembut.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya mendekati biola itu, "Ahaha, kau tahukan? Aku tidak bisa bermain biola, aku hanya penikmat musik. Apa kau lupa" Jawab sang gadis tak kalah lembutnya.

"Hahaha, maaf aku lupa" Ucap sang pria tersenyum kikuk.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, bukannya kita akan pergi melihat teather?" Ujar sang gadis sambil memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Membuat wajah gadis itu makin terlihat lucu.

"Siap nona! Aku sudah siapkan limosin hitam di depan, kali ini aku yang akan menyetir, aku ingin kita pergi berdua" Pria itu mendekati gadis cherrynya, menuntun sang gadis keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kau selalu romantis, apa kau tidak salah memilih gadis c-"

" Kau ingat perkataanku?" Cekat pria itu cepat, "Tidak baik mengungkit hal yang telah terjadi, membeda-bedakan manusia adalah hal yang buruk bukan? Siapa saja patut dicintai" Lanjutnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Yes sir, im understand" Sahut gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini diluar kesepakatan kita!" Bentak seorang Sasuke menggebrak meja Naruto dengan sangat keras.

"Tapi aku butuh satu lagu lagi untuk menerbitkan album terbarumu!" Balas Naruto dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi, sikap Sasuke yang sangat egois terkadang membuatnya sangat kesal.

"Tapi kesepakatannya hanya aku yang menciptakan lagu sendiri! Bukan orang lain yang membuatnya!"

"Tapi kapan kau akan membuat lagu baru?! Jadwal manggungmu sangat padat, belum lagi rencana konser ketigamu ke Los Angeles tiga bulan lagi, kau perlu latihan extra. Apakah masih ada waktu lagi untukmu membuat sepucuk lagu?! Hah! Adakah Uchiha?!"

Sasuke membuang wajahnya kesamping. Karena Naruto benar, ia tidak akan punya waktu untuk membuat lagu diantara tawaran manggung dan undangan acara talk show yang tidak berhenti-berhentinya datang.

"Kau tidak dapat menjawabkan Sasuke?! Karena kau itu terlalu egois. Menerima lagu orang itu bukan hal memalukan, bahkan ini ciptaan dari musisi terkenal, ratingmu akan naik drastis!" Tegas Naruto yang terlihat ngotot.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli siapa yang membuat lagu itu!" Ketus Sasuke kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja Naruto sambil menggebrak pintunya kasar.

Memang Sasuke tidak suka dengan lagu yang tidak ia buat sendiri. Karena tak ada penghayatan yang akan dia dapat, dan Sasuke tidak menyukai itu. Semua lagu yang ia buat selalu berlatar belakang masalalunya, selalu terikat pada rasa bersalahnya, karena itulah Sasuke selalu menghayati semua lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Sebuah alunan musik terdengar sangat indah dari dalam ruang rekaman, sebuah symphony yang terdengar tak asing di telinganya. Segera saja Sasuke berlari kearah suara itu berasal. Mungkinkah itu dia, mungkinkah itu...

"Sakura!?" Seru Sasuke membuka pintu itu dengan kasar. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus menelan hal pahit, yang di lihatnya di sana hanyalah alat pemutar musik yang sedang berjalan, tanpa ada sosok Sakura yang ia harapkan.

"Hoi Sasuke? Tumben sekali kau berkunjung kesini di luar jam kerjamu" Tegur Chouji yang bekerja sebagai editing untuk setiap musik yang masuk sebelum benar-benar di publikasikan.

"Tidak, siapa yang membuat symphony itu?" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

"Kau tidak tau? Ini lagu barumu, apa Naruto tidak cerita. Ini buatan musisi dari LA, dan lagu ini sangat bagus" Jawab Chouji sambil meminum kopinya.

"Bisa aku dengarkan?" Pinta Sasuke.

"Kau pemilik lagu ini, tentu saja boleh. Lagi pula aku sedang memeriksa symphony ini sebelum aku gabungkan dengan lagunya. Cepat duduk" Jawab Chouji mempersilakan Sasuke untuk duduk bersamanya.

Chouji mulai memutar ulang symphony itu. Ini symphony yang sama, symphony yang Sakura buat untuk hari ulang tahunnya dan dia hina sedemikian rupa.

"_Selamat ulang tahun! Apa kau suka dengan symphony buatanku Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Apa kau sebut itu sebuah irama? Bahkan itu tidak pantas di sebut sebagai nada"_

"_Maaf kalau belum bagus hihihi.. Tapi aku membuat ini khusus untuk ulang tahunmu"_

"_Apa peduliku"_

"_Pedulimu karena aku yang telah membuatnya"_

"_Cih, bahkan musik sampah seperti itu tidak pantas di dengar oleg gelandangan sekalipun!"_

"_Baiklah, aku akan buktikan symphony ini bisa mendunia"_

"_Cih, tidak berguna"_

"Sasuke? Apa ada yang salah dengan musik ini?" Tanya Chouji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam dengan tatapan kosong.

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke terkesiap, membuyarkan lamunan tentang masalalunya. "Hanya saja lagu ini sangat indah" Lanjutnya.

"Wah, wah, wah, jarang sekali kau memuji karya orang lain. Sudah ku bilang lagu ini baguskan?" Ujar Chouji sambil memberikan Sasuke segelas kopi hangat. "Minum ini, kelihatannya kau mengantuk"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang" Tolak Sasuke yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya. "Dua jam lagi ada acara yang harus aku datangi, jadi aku pergi dulu" Tambah Sasuke membungkukan badan lalu keluar dari ruang rekaman itu.

Sasuke berlari menuju mobilnya, memacu mobil ferary merahnya iru dengan sangat cepat menuju sesuatu tempat. Symphony itu membuat rasa kerinduannya pada Sakura semakin membuncah, dan hanya satu tempat yang memberikan kenangan baginya, tempat dimana namanya dan Sakura terukir.

"SAKURA!" Teriak Sasuke sekencang mungkin, melepaskan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, hanya ini yang dapat Sasuke lakukan untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

"Dimana, dimana kau berada? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu..." Gumam Sasuke, menyentuh lembut ukiran namanya dengan nama gadis yang sangat ia cintai, ukiran yang sekarang sudah terlihat memudar.

Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya, ada satu siluet sosok gadis bersurai pink yang tertangkap oleh matanya. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah itu Sakura?

"Sakura?" Panggil Sasuke pelan, perlahan mendekati sosok gadis berambut pink itu.

"Sasuke-kun? Sudah lama aku menunggumu disini" Sahut gadis itu tersenyum lembut.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya, senyum gembira sudah terlukis di wajah pucat nan datarnya itu.

"Sudah lama aku-" Suara Sasuke tercekat, melihar sosok itu menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus, "Menunggumu.."

Apakah ini yang dinamakan gila? Sebuah kegilaan yang tercipta karena rasa rindu di hatinya, apakah Sasuke sudah benar-benar tidak waras.

DREEEETTTTT!

Ponsel dalam saku Sasuke terasa bergetar. Ia membuka ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Ada pesan suara dari Naruto.

"Hei teme, dimana kau? Pihat televisi sudah menanyakanmu. Segera kesini atau akan ku bunuh kau!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ingin sekali ia menghajar wajah pria berambut kuning jingkrak itu. Tapi Sasuke selalu mengakui suatu hal hebat tentang Naruto, semua kesibukan yang selama ini sahabatnya berikan terbukti berhasil menekan rasa sedihnya, walaupun hanya beberapa. Dan kesabaran Naruto dalam menghadapi keegisannya, menangani skandalnya yang luar biasa rumit. Ocehan Naruto yang selalu berkicau untuk Sasuke memang selalu membuatnya jengkel, namun itulah cara Naruto untuk menolong Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sasuke berlatih, mengingat besok adalah jadwalnya untuk manggung di salah satu acara music award dimana Sasuke terpilih menjadi kategori penyanyi terpopular.

"Siapkan suaramu Sasuke! Ini lagu baru yang kemarin kita sepakati, kau bersiap! Ketika jepretan lampu merah di matikan, mulai dari nada pertama oke!" Perintah salah satu promotor mempersiapkan latihan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menarik nafas panjang, merenggangkan jarinya untuk memainkan symphony yang diberikannya nama 'litle princes', symphony yang ia dapat dari musisi terkenal LA. Untuk sekian kalinya Sasuke menelurusuri tribun penonton, walaupun ini sedang latihan, tetap saja fans setianya selalu datang.

Melody awal telah Sasuke mainkan, suaranya terdengar lebih merdu dari biasanya. Suara Sasuke yang biasanya terdengar berat kini melembut, ia bernyanyi dengan penuh kelembutan karena symphony ini telah mengingatkannya pada Sakura. Seperti teather kecil, Sasuke melihat didalam pejaman matanya, sosok Sakura yang tengah tersenyum lembut, tertawa riang, polos, dan lucu ketika ia terlihat kesal. Kemudian sosok itu berubah, ekspresi Sakura tiba-tiba berubah, kini ia sedang menangis, sorot matanya terlihat begitu kecewa, sakit, sangat rapuh. Kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya, jarinya berhenti memainkan piano dihadapannya, suaranyapun tercekat tak dapat keluar.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Tanya sang promotor heran, karena penyanyinya tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah lagu yang hampir selesai.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, "Aku lelah" Jawabnya datar.

"Baiklah, kita istirahat!" Perintah promotor itu membubarkan semua crew dan penonton yang ada, sedangkan Sasuke masih diam di tempat tak bergerak.

Pandangannya kembali menyapu tribun penonton, hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih tinggal. Tapi tunggu! Sasuke melihat seorang gadis dengan kain merah muda yang menyelimuti kepalanya, dan warna kain itu, sama dengan rambut gadis itu. Apakah ini ilusi lagi? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dan sosok gadis itupun masih ada. Gadis itu tengah membaca secarik kertas di tangannya. Dengan perlahan Sasuke menuruni manggung, mendekat kearah gadis berambut pink tersebut dan berencana menegurnya, memastikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar Sakura, Sakura yang selama ini dia cari.

"Permisi nona?" Tegur Sasuke menepuk pundak gadis dihadapannya.

"Ya?"

Mata Sasuke langsung membulat tak percaya melihat siapa gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Dia, dia gadis yang selama ini Sasuke cari, Sasuke rindukan, dan gadis yang mungkin tak dapat Sasuke jumpai lagi. Sekarang gadis itu ada dihadapannya dengan senyum manisnya, walaupun senyum itu segera hilang saat gadis itu membuang mukanya.

"Sakura..." Ucap Sasuke pelan dengan bulir air mata yang tertahan di pelupuk matanya.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura tidak berharap bertemu Sasuke lagi, ia tidak siap melihat Sasuke lagi, bahkan ia tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke lagi.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku selama ini mencarimu, aku sangat merindukanmu Sakura, sangat amat merindukanmu" Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar, Sasuke mencoba menyentuh bahu Sakura lagi, Sasuke sangat senang akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini dia cari.

"..."

"Tatap aku Sakura? Aku tau selama ini aku ini salah, maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam."

"..."

"Sakura, kumohon, maafkan aku. Sekarang aku sudah sadar betapa berartinya dirimu bagi hidupku. Tak seharusnya aku menyia-nyiakan cinta tulusmu, maafkan aku Sakura"

Sakura sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan Sasuke, hatinya terlalu sakit untuk menatap pria itu lagi. Bahkan ia tak dapat menahan air mata yang memberontak keluar dari mata emerlardnya.

"Sudah dua tahun aku mencarimu kemana-mana, dan akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Masih ingatkah ukiran nama kita yang kau buat? Ukiran itu masih abadi di sana. Aku selalu kesana ketika aku mengingatmu, mengingat hal bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan padamu"

"..."

"Ingatkah kau akan symphony yang sering kita mainkan?"

"..."

"Hinata benar, lebih baik bersama orang yang mencintai kita dari pada bersama orang yang kita cintai, karena orang yang kita cintai lebih sering menyakiti kita dibanding orang yang mencintai kita" Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang duduk si samping Sakura.

"Itu memang benar," Sakura mulai membuka suaranya. "Lebih baik aku bersama orang yang mencintaiku dari pada bersama orang yang kita cintai, karena...orang yang aku-" Sakura menjeda kalimatnya, merusaha agar suara isakannya tak terdengar oleh Sasuke. "Karena, orang yang aku cintai selama ini selalu menyakitiku, selalu membuat luka dalam yang tak terobati. Kau Sasuke, kau selalu menyakitiku!" Timpalnya dengan suara getir.

Bisa Sasuke lihat Sakura tengah menahan isakan tangisnya, dari nada suara Sakura yang bergetar, Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah menangis.

"Sakura..."

"Aku sudah berjanji bukan, aku sudah berjanji tak akan mengharapkanmu, aku akan melupakanmu Sasuke. Disaat aku sudah berhasil, kenapa kau datang lagi?!" Seru Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke, menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat begitu terpukul. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang menatap wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh luka, luka yang ia ukir sendiri pada gadis itu.

"Tapi sekarang aku mencintaimu! Dan kenapa disaat aku sadar kau malah menghilang? Meninggalkanku sendiri, tanpa ada kabar atau informasi yang jelas?" Balas Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, menatap bulir air mata yang keluar dari mata Sakura dengan getir.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku walaupun aku begini," Sakura membuka selembar kain yang sedari tadi menutupi badannya. Memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang di balut oleh rangka besi, sedangkan di kaki sebelah kanannya di baluti oleh sebuah gips. "Apakah kau masih mencintaiku walau aku ini sudah cacat, apa kau serius masih mencintaiku?" Tegas Sakura dengan nada melemah, mengeluarkan isakan yang selama ini dia tahan.

Ada emosi yang menyelimuti hati Sasuke, melihat kondisi Sakura yang seperti ini membuat hatinya bertambah sakit karena tidak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik. "Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Sasuke setengah memangksa, namun Sakura hanya diam. "Siapa yang melakukannya Sakura?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Ayo Cherry, kita kembali"

Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang setelah mendengar ada yang berbicara di belakangnya. Pria dengan postur tinggi tegap, kulit pucat, berambut hitam, mata onyx, dan wajah yang mirip. Melihat pria itu Sasuke merasa sedang bercermin.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke pada pria yang baru datang tadi.

"Sai!" Pekik Sakura menatap nanar pria bernama Sai itu, sorot matanya memohon agar Sai cepat membawanya pergi dari sini.

Dengan cepat Sai menghampiri Sakura, menarik kursi rodanya keluar dan segera menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Tunggu!" Seru Sasuke menahan bahu Sai. "Memangnya kau siapa? Berani membawa Sakura begitu saja!"

"Aku kekasihnya, dan aku ingin membawanya kembali" Jawab Sai dengan wajah datar.

"Kekasih? Berarti kau tau siapa yang membuat Sakura seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"I-iitu, yang membuat Sakura seperti ini adalah ..."

"Sudahlah Sai, jangan meladeni dia lagi. Aku ingin pulang, aku tidak mau berada di sini lagi" Ucap Sakura yang sebenarnya bermaksud mencegah Sai mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah"

"Aku bilang tunggu!" Cegah Sasuke yang kembali menahan bahu Sai, "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" Lanjutnya.

Sai melirik kearah Sakura yang terlihat menggeleng, namun ia tak boleh berbohong, bahwa yang telah membuat Sakura seperti ini adalah...

"Aku, aku yang membuatnya seperti ini," Jawab Sai sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku yang menabrak Sakura hingga seperti ini, kaki dan tangannya lumpuh, entah untuk jangka waktu berapa lama.." Lanjut Sai mengakui kesalahannya.

BUAKH!

Langsung saja Sasuke menghajar tubuh Sai hingga membentur dinding, berlari kearahnya lalu memukulinya berulang-ulang.

"Kau! Benaraninya kau menyakiri Sakuraku!"

BUGH!

"Ini,"

BUGH!

"Semua,"

BUGH!

"PANTAS UNTUKMU!"

BUGH!

Sasuke menendang tubuh Sai hingga tubuh itu tersungkur lalu berdiri diatasnya.

"Sadarkahkau berapa berartinya sepasang tangan untuk seorang pemain musik?! Dan sekarang akan aku patahkan kedua tanganmu agar kau tidak dapat bermain musik lagi!"

"Cukup!" Pekik Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. "Yang menyakitiku selama ini adalah kau Sasuke! Kau yang selalu menyakitiku, bukannya Sai!"

Sasuke tertegun, diam mematung. Sakura benar, yang selama ini menyakiti Sakura adalah dirinya sendiri, bukan orang lain.

"Sai yang menolongku dari keterpurukan ini. Bahkan aku bersyukur bertemu dengan Sai walau aku harus kehilangan sepasang tangan dan kakiku, Sai membawa kehidupan dan kebahagian baru bagiku, sedangkankau hanya memberikan rasa sakit!" Timpal Sakura dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Sudahlah, ayo Sai kira pergi dari sini."

Sasuke masih mematung ditempatnya, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencegah sosok Sakura yang semakin menjauh dari tatapan matanya. Kenyataan yang membuktikan bahwa ialah yang telah menyakiti Sakura kembali membuat hatinya hancur. Namun hal itu tidak sedikitpun menghancurkan rasa cintanya pada Sakura, ia ingin tetap memperjuangkan cintanya. Walau dengan cara apapun.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 selesai, berarti tinggal satu chapter lagi.**

**Maaf yah kalau jurang bagus, jujur, idenya kecampur sama pelajaran. sekalilagi maaf:(**


	3. My pain

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : SasuSaku**

**BALASAN REVIEW KEMARIN**

**Wah maaf ya San baru bisa bales riview readers semua *PLAK! Langsung saja!***

**Buat yang minta update kilat : Siap! San akan berusaha!**

**To Guest : Kalo San pake karakter Karin bisa beda cerita, karena Karin juga mencintai Sasuke. Maaf ya tidak bisa membuat yang Guest inginkan.**

**To Mako-chan : Baiklah Mako-chan! San akan buat Sasu menderita! *Ikut berapi-api!*, *Ngikut aja lo, nggk kreativ San!***

**To Miss Devil A : Benarkah? *Tengok kanan kiri*  
Padahal adegan terakhir itu San terinspirasi dari film 'High School Of The Death'-_-, apa benar ada yang sama? Kalau begitu San minta maaf deh karena kesamaan ini, San jarang baca ffn orang, jadi sekali lagi maaf ya jika ada kesamaan. Tapi San tidak sedikitpun tau.**

**To Rise Star : Kalau menurut San itu yang namanya pembalasan, tapi terimakasih atas riviewnya**

**To Koibito cherry : Apakah crita ini sesedih itu?*Kegeeran*. Pasti ada karena ada 4 chapter**** Tapi main castnya SasuSaku. Tapi San memang akan membuat Sasu menderita, agar dia merasakan betapa sakitnya hati Sakura. Dan terimakasih atas riviewnya :D**

**To Ichiharuno : YOSH!**

**To kotomi kotobuki : Silahkan ****. Memang alurnya terkesan kecepetan, dan pendepkipsian juga memang sedikit San paksakan karena bagi-bagi waktu untuk belajar*Alasan!*. Padahal San sudah baca ulang, yah kalau begitu gomen. Dan terimakasih atas riviewnya.**

**To sasusaku kira :Kalau tentang apakah Sakura masih mencintai Sasuske San tidak bisa beri tahu, nanti ketauan dong *gomen*. Sebenarnya San juga tidak tega, tapi dengan keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini, Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah. Terimakasih riviewnya.**

**Baiklah, kita lanjutkan chapter berikutnya! Ini dia!**

**::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE::::**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bulan punama dimalam hari ini terlihat bersinar redup, persis seperti hati seorang gadis yang tengah tertunduk lesu diatas ranjangnya. Mata gadis bersurai pink itu terlihat bengkak, dan ada bekas jejak air mata disana, bisa kalian tebak seberapa banyak air mata yang Sakura keluarkan malam ini.

"Masuk," Ucap Sakura ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul seorang pria dari balik pintu berwarna putih itu, lalu pria itu berjalan mendekali Sakura dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke.." Kata pria itu dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak Sai," Sakura meraih tangan pucat itu, menggenggamnya dan meletakannya dipangkuannya. "Lagi pula kau juga tidak mengetahui kalau Sasuke yang telah membeli laguku. Yang kau tau tuan Uzumaki lah yang membeli laguku, jadi ini bukan kesalahanmu" Lanjutnya, sambil mencoba mengukir senyum manisnya.

Tapi senyuman Sakura tak semudah itu membuat Sai lega, Sai tau Sakura sangat memaksakan senyumannya itu. "Tidak. Aku tau yang membeli lagumu adalah Sasuke, orang yang telah menyakitimu. Kukira itu Sasuke yang berbeda, bukan Sasuke yang kau kenal. Seharusnya aku memberitahumu tentang hal ini, seharusnya aku tidak gegabah dan terburu-buru membawamu kembali ke Jepang Sakura."

Sakura sedikit menghena nafas, memang sulit membuat Sai percaya jika dia sudah merasa bersalah seperti ini. "Tetap saja kau tidak mengetahuinya, karena aku tidak pernah menunjukan foto Sasuke padamu kan?" Ucap Sakura mengusap wajah Sai, terlihat ada beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya, lalu Sakura mengecup pipinya lembut, "Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, percayalah."

"Hhhhhh, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan ice cream? Ada toko ice cream yang baru saja buka di depan mension kita. Pasti akan membuatmu sedikit membaik" Tawar Sai yang akhirnya menyerah untuk meminta maaf kepada Sakura.

"Hihihi, tapi wajahmu sedang hancur seperti itu Sai, apakah pantas musisi mendunia depertimu tampil di depan publik dengan kondisi seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura yang telah kembali ceria.

"Un!" Respon Sai langsung memegangi wajahnya, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi aku masih tetap tampankan? Lagipula dengan wajahku yang sedang seperti ini mereka tak akan mengenaliku, dan mana ada musisi dunia yang ingin pergi ke toko ice cream jalanan? Mereka tak akan curiga" Jawab Sai sambil menarik kursi roda kearah Sakura.

"Hahaha, dasar Sai! Baiklah, baik, kau memang tampan Sai-kun. Takku sangka kau begitu memperhatikan ketampananmu, apa masih banyak gadis-gadis yang melirikmu ya jika wajahmu seperti ini?" Goda Sakura, menatap Sai yang kini tengah menggendongnnya.

Perlahan Sai mendudukan tubuh Sakura di atas kursi roda, kemudian menyahuti godaan gadis itu. "Hey, penampilan itu penting bukan? Apalagi di hadapan gadisku ini, aku harus selalu terlihat tampan. Dan soal gadis-gadis yang meliriku walaupun kondisiku seperti ini, aku tidak perduli, karena hanya kau yang aku suka"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sai. Padahal beberapa jam lalu hatinya masih dirundung dengan kesedihan, tapi kehadiran Sai membuatnya kembali bahagia, dan sejenak melupakan apa yang telah terjadi padanya tadi, Sai sangat tau apa yang membuat Sakura kembali bahagia.

'Terimakasih, Sai.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aarrgghh!" Geram Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi, sambil terus merasakan tubuhnya yang basah karena guyura air dari atas shower.

Saat ini Sasuke belum juga bisa menetralkan pikirannya yang kacau. Sudah setengah jam Sasuke berada di dalam kamar mandi, terus membiarkan showernya menyala sehingga membasahi tubuhnya. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap kaca yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menatap banyangannya sendiri, lalu menyentuhnya perlahan.

"Ini sebuah hukuman untukmu Sasuke, karena kau telah menyakitinya dulu. Dan sekarang kami-sama telah membalasnya, dengan menjauhkan Sakura darimu, membuatnya membencimu.." Gumamnya pelan. Sorot mata Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat sangat tajam entah kenapa menjadi lemah seperti ini, Sasuke yang biasanya kuat kenapa bisa menjadi serapuh ini, hanya cinta yang dapat membuat Sasuke menjadi terpuruk dan takberdaya.

"Sasuke-sama ada panggilan dari produser menunggu anda, produser menunggu anda di ruang tamu" Ujar seorang pelayan dari kotak suara Sasuke yang terletak di kanan atas kamar mandinya. Bukan hal awam lagi bukan kalau seorang aktris menaruh kotak suaranya di segala tempat.

Sasukesegera melepas baju basah yang sedari tadi ia kenakan,mengenakan jubah mandinya , lalu keluar dari kamar mandinya dan langsung menemui Naruto yang ada di lantai bawah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke datar, padahal dia masih menuruni tangga.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melemparkan sebuah tabloid ke arah Sasuke, "Kau memang sudah keterlaluan Sasuke" Jawabnya sambil memijit pelan keningnya.

'Penganiayaan Uchiha Sasuke terhadap Sai, seorang musisi terkenal asal USA'

Bagai mana kejadian beberapa jam lalu bisa langsung menjadi hot line di media? Padahal Sasuke tidak melihat satupun awak media di gedung itu.

"Ini merupakan skandal besar dari sekian banyak pemberitaan burukmu Sasuke, pamormu akan rusak dimata masyarakat" Ucap Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang kelihatannya biasa saja.

"Lalu apa peduliku?"

"Apa pedulimu!?" Seru Naruto menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras sehingga memunculkan retakan pada meja kaca itu. "Aku lelah terus menghadapi masalahmu! Semuanya! Perkelahian di klub malam, pencemaran nama baik, tabrak lari, menyetir dalam keadaan mabuk, penyetopan kontrak kerja secara paksa, dan sekarang penganiayaan! Aku lelah berurusan dengan para polisi itu Sasuke! Dan sekarang kau masih bertanya apa pedulimu? Ini sudah kelewat batas!" Tukas Naruto dengan segala emosi yang membuncah di dalam dirinya. Sikap Sasuke yang egois, seenaknya, tidak ingin tau apa yang terjadi, dan dingin membuat Naruto sangat muak, sangat muak untuk menangani masalah aktrisnya ini. Dan disinilah kesabaran Naruto sudah ada pada puncak tertinggi, ia tak bisa menangani Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hal ini Naruto" Kata Sasuke ringan, menuju tempat sampah yang ada dibawah tangga, kemudian membuang tabloid yang di berikan Naruto tadi.

"Apalagi yang belum aku ketahui? Ini sudah jelas, kau menganiaya klien kita sendiri. Apa yang perlu aku ketahui lagi!?"

Sebuah seringaian halus tengah tersungging di bibir tipis Sasuke, seraya ia mendekati Naruto yang tengah menatapnya kesal. "Pria bernama Sai itu yang telah membuat Sakura cacat,"

"Tunggu dulu!" Seru Naruto memotong kalimat Sasuke. "Apa yang kau bicarakan ini Sasuke? Sakura cacat, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Aku bertemu Sakura saat aku berlatih tadi. Dia tidak berbeda, dia masih Sakura yang aku kenal, namun kondisinyalah yang membuatku sangat merasa bersalah. Sakura cacat, dia tidak bisa menggerakan tangan dan kaki kirinya, dan yang melakukan itu, adalah Sai. Maka dari itu aku menghajarnya" Jawab Sasuke santai.

Naruto sedikit tercengang, apa benar Sasuke telah menemukan Sakura?

"Sakura terlihat sangat membenciku, tatapan matanya sangat berbeda, tak seperti dulu. Dan sekarang dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih, yaitu Sai, mungkin memang sudah seharusnya dia melakukan itu" Jelas Sasuke lagi. Kini Sasuke tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa merahnya, melepaskan penat di hatinya.

"Ja-jadi, Sai itu ke-kekasih Sakura?" Tanya Naruto yang masih tergagap kaget.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Berarti, lagu itu buatan Sakura. Karena Sai-san bilang gadisnyalah yang membuat lagu itu, sungguh sangat ajaib sekali" Ujar Naruto tersenyum lebar.

'Lagu itu buatan Sakura, ternyata aku benar.'

Naruto sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya, bukankah dia kesini untuk marah-marah? Tapi kenapa mengobrol dengan Sasuke?

"Sudahlah teme, pokoknya aku tidak mau tau. Skandal ini harus kau selesaikan sendiri, aku sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan polisi, awak media, atau siapapun. Sebagai aktris kau harus profesional, tidak boleh terpengaruh masalah pribadi saat bekerja. Mengerti!" Seru Naruto yang berusaha tegas, walaupu Sasuke sahabatnya sejak kecil ia tidak mungkin membelanya terus, apalagi Sasuke selalu membangkang padanya.

"Terserah" Sahut Sasuke datar.

Naruto hanya merengut kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dengan langkah jengkel. Sedangkan Sasuke, masih duduk di sofanya dan memasang wajah datar.

Tak berapa lama kemudian ponsel Sasuke terdengar berdering, siapa yang menelfonnya malam-malam begini?

"Hn?" Sasuke mengangkat telfonnya dengan sedikit jengkel.

"Ini aku, Karin. Naruto-sama bilang Sasuke-sama harus segera menuju kantor redaksi. Penyebaran kabar itu sudah meluas dan menjadi hot news di beberapa media masa, para wartawan menuntut Sasuke-sama mengadakan konfersi pers sekarang juga untuk menjelaskan skandal dengan Sai-sama, jadi dimohon cepat " Jelas Karin yang tak lain adalah asistan Sasuke.

'Plip', Sasuke langsung menutup ponsel flipnya. Apakah kabar ini sudah meluas secepat itu? Sampai-sampai para pers menuntutnya mengadakan konfersi pers begini, sungguh sangat menyusahkan. Ini lebih cepat 24 jam dari skandal Sasuke yang lain, biasanya para pers akan memintanya melakukan konfersi pers seperti ini satu atau dua hari kemudian, ini begitu menyusahkan.

Cahaya jepretan kamera segera berebut ketika Sasuke baru saja menuruni mobilnya. Beberapa bodyguardpun terlihat berjaga di sekitar Sasuke, melindungi artisnya agar tidak terluka.

"Minggir-minggilr, biarkan Sasuke lewat!" Teriak para bodyguard itu, menerobos lautan manusia di sekitarnya. Bukan saja pers yang ada disini, tapi ada juga orang awam karena ini konfersi pers terbuka. Setelah sampai pada meja sidang, barulah pada bodyguard itu pergi.

"Apa anda mempunyai masalah dengan Sai?!"

"Apakah anda mengenal Sai?"

"Ada hubungan apa anda dengan kekasih Sai?!"

"Kenapa anda terlihat begitu emosi?!"

"Benarkah isu bahwa anda merebut kekasih Sai?!"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini anda sering membuat skandal?!"

"Ini merupakan skandal besar, bagaimana pendapat produser Uzumaki?!"

Serang para wartawan itu saat Sasuke baru menempati kursinya, lalu kemudian Naruto melerai agar para wartawan itu tidak berderet dengan pertanyaannya yang dapat memojokan Sasuke.

"Pertanyaan dimulai dari wartawan XX, kemudian berderet pada barisan pertama, di ulang dari barisan kiri dan seterusnya. Silahkan!" Ujar Naruto mempersilahkan.

Wartawan yang pertamapun berdiri, siap untuk mengajukan pertanyaannya. "Apa anda memunyai masalah dengan Sai, musisi asal Los Angeles itu?" Tanyanya.

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke seperti biasa karena pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu penting untuk di jawab dengan jawaban panjang lebar.

"Apakah anda mengenal Sai?"

"Hn"

"Ada hubungan apa anda dengan kekasih Sai?"

"Sakura, mantan kekasihku"

"Kenapa anda terlihat begitu emosi? Padahal gadis yang bernama Sakura itu hanyalah mantan kekasih anda. Apa terjadi sebuah masalah?"

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, pertanyaan kali ini harus ia jawab dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. "Aku begitu emosi karena Sai yang membuat Sakura menjadi cacat. Dia memang mantan kekasihku, bahkan aku sering menyakitinya saat kami masih bersama, lalu dia pergi meninggalkanku karena dia sudah tidak tahan menghadapiku yang tak pernah mencintainya. Setelah kepergiannya, aku baru menyadari seberapa berartinya Sakura bagi hidupku. Sakura menghilang entah kemana, aku terus mencarinya. Dan sekarang, aku dapat bertemu lagi dengannya setelah dua tahun berpisah, bahkan lagu baruku Sakuralah yang membuatnya. Tapi kondisinya tak sesempurna dulu, Sakura tak bisa mengerakan tangan dan kaki kanannya, dan kalian ingin tau siapa yang melakukan itu?" Sasuke sengaja menjeda kalimatnya, para wartawan terlihat begitu antusias dan penasaran mendengar penuturan Sasuke, "Yang melakukan itu adalah Sai, Sai yang membuat Sakura kehilangan kaki dan tangan kirinya!" Lanjut Sasuke dengan sedikit emosi.

Suasana seketika menjadi sedikit ricuh dengan obrolan para wartawan tentang ucapan Sasuke tadi, tentang Sai yang membuat mantan kekasih Sasuke cacat.

"Tahukah anda apa penyebabnya?"

"Jika ingin jawaban yang sebenarnya, para wartawan sekalian bisa mengadakan konfersi selanjutnya dengan Sai. Aku tidak ingin dianggap pembohong dan mengada-ngada jika aku yang menjelaskannya." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Tiba-tiba Karin menghampiri Sasuke untuk membisikan sesuatu.

"Pihak Sai-sama mendengar ini semua, dan mereka bilang Sai-sama akan segera datang kemari" Bisiknya yang menghasilkan seringaian diwajah sempurna Sasuke.

"Dengar!" Teriak Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, "Ada berita bagus saat ini, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot bertemu dengan Sai karena sebentar lagi ia akan datang kesini, datang untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi!" Timpalnya cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, munculah sebuah limosin hintam. Kalian tahu bukan siapa yang datang? Sai, Sai keluar dari mobil itu dengan dengan wajah lebam dan seorang gadis yang terduduk diatas kursi roda. Ia mendekati meja sidang dengan penjagaan yang ketat dari para bodyguard pihak Sasuke dan pihaknya sendiri.

"Permisi, permisi," Seru Sai ramah sambil terus mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju meja sidang. Kemudian duduk di samping kursi Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Tegur Sasuke pada Sakura yang tertunduk lesu. Tak dapat Sasuke pungkiri, dirinya sangat senang bisa berada sedekat ini lagi dengan Sakura.

"Diam! Kau hanya bisa membuat masalah" Jawab Sakura sedikit ketus.

"Disini saya akan menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jadi saya akan mulai dari mana ya?" Ujar Sai membuka pembicaraan sambil menunjukan senyum ramahnya.

"Jadi apakah ucapan Sasuke itu benar bahwa anda yang menyebabkan Sakura cacat seperti ini?"

Dua mata Sakura seketika itu membulat, Sai hanya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menemui Sasuke untuk membicarakan ini baik-baik, tidak membicarakan konfersi pers yang sebegini panasnya.

"Baiklah," Wajah Sai berubah serius, tak menampakan senyuman ramahnya yang tadi merekah indah di wajahnya yang tak kalah pucat dari Sasuke, kemudian mulai bercerita.

**FLASH BACK ON**

Hujan dimalam hari yang dingin ini tak membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, walaupun tubuhnya basah dan kedinginan ia tetap menembus derasnya hujan dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Masih terngiang dalam otaknya kejadian yang telah meremas hatinya beberapa hari lalu. Ketika Sakura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Sasuke memeluk Hinata sambil menyatakan perasaannya bahwa Sasuke mencintai Hinata, dan tidak sedikitpun mencintai Sakura. Hati Sakura sudah benar-benar hancur saat ini, yang dapat ia pikirkan saat ini adalah pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sasuke dan berusaha melupakannya, karena ia sudah yakin bahwa Sasuke tak akan pernah mencintainya, tak akan pernah menganggapnya benar-benar ada, bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah mengingat bahwa Sasuke pernah mengenal Sakura.

Ingin sekali Sakura buang jauh-jauh perasaan cintanya yang teramat dalam untuk Sasuke, cintanya yang selama ini tak pernah terbalas dan hanya menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Sasuke, cintanya yang hanya ia mengerti sendiri, dan cintanya yang harus hancur ketika melihat kejadian itu. Ini memang terasa sangat berat untuk Sakura, apalagi untuk melupakan sosok Sasuke yang sangat dicintainya, walaupun pria itu telah menyakitinya berulang kali.

"Hinks..hinks..Kenapa ini terlalu menyakitkan, kenapa Sasuke..." Isak Sakura, mengusap air mata yang tak bisa berhenti, sama dengan derasnya luka yang tengah mengguyuri hatinya.

Sakura tak memperhatikan ada sebuah mobil yang menuju kearahnya. Sekejap saja tubuh mungil Sakura terhempas ke badan jalan dengan simbahan darah yang mengalir bersama air hujan. Dengan sedikit kesadaran yang tersisa, Sakura melihat sosok samar yang menggendongnya, pria itu sangat mirip, sangat merip dengan,

"Sasuke..."

**(^-^)(^-^)**

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ada setitik cahaya dihadapannya, cahaya yang sangat terang..

"Dimana aku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang masih sangat lemah.

"Kau sudah sadar syukurlah!" Seru seorang pria yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit lega.

Sakura menatap pria yang tengah menggenggam tangannya saat ini, walaupun pandangan Sakura masih berkunang, ia bisa sedikit melihat sosok pria jangkung itu. Mata onyx dan kulit pucat, namun dengan bentuk rambut yang berbeda. Mungkinkah ini Sasuke, mungkinkah Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya ini?

"Sasu!" Dengan cepat Sakura menarik pria itu dalam dekapannya, merasakan hangat tubuh dari pria itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf nona, aku bukan Sasuke." Ujar pria itu melepas pelukan Sakura dengan lembut, lalu tersenyum kearahnya.

Sakura mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya agar ia dapat melihat jelas. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus menelan hal pahit, pria itu bukan Sasuke, dia hanyalah pria asing dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa berfikir bahwa pria baik itu adalah Sasuke, dia sekarang merasa sangat bodoh karena sempat berfikir seperti itu.

"Nona?" Pria itu menyentuh bahu Sakura perlahan, "Kenapa wajahmu murung?" Tanyanya pelan.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa!" Kilah Sakura yang segera memasang senyum riang di wajahnya.

"Ohya, aku lupa. Aku Sai" Ucap pria itu membungkukan badannya.

"Haruno Sakura" Balas Sakura lembut, mencoba bangun dari posisinya.

Tunggu! Ada yang aneh dengan tubuh Sakura. Kenapa ini, kenapa ia tak bisa menggerakan tangan dan kaki kirinya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Sakura cepat, sambil terus mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya.

Sai terlihat menunduk dengan deru nafas yang terdengar sangat berat. "Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya padamu karena telah menabrakmu malam itu. Saat itu hujan begitu deras dan aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dan tak sengaja menabrakmu. Kondisimu sangat parah dengan banyak darah yang mengalir, aku membawamu kerumah sakit, kondisimu sangat keritis. Dokter bilang, kau lumpuh, entah untuk berapa lama karena ada beberapa jaringan yang rusak dan menyebabkan sambungan sel otot dengan sel motorik otak tidak berfungsi. Sungguh, aku sangat menyesali tindakanku, dan bila kau ingin menuntutku, tuntut saja aku" Jelas Sai, terlihat jelas cairan bening jatuh menuruni pipinya, ia menangis.

"Sudahlah!" Sakura mengusap lengan Sai perlahan. "Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu bukan? Karena saat itu aku juga melamun, tak tidak memperhatikan kalau mobilmu tengah mengarah kearahku" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tidak marah? Kau tidak marah dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu?" Tanya Sai meyakinkan bahwa gadis ini benar-benar sadar mengatakan itu semua.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, dan membuat Sai tersenyum. Terbersit di pikirannya bahwa yang tengah tersenyum itu adalah Sasuke, bahkan dengan wajah yang semirip ini Sakura semakin percaya bahwa ini Sasuke, Sasuke dengan sifat yang berbeda.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Sai dengan senyumannya yang telah kembali.

"Aku, aku sudah tak memiliki siapapun disini. Kaa-chan dan tou-san ku sudah lama meninggal, dan aku hidup sendiri di rumah peninggalam orang tuaku" Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih" Ujar Sai mengusap pundak Sakura dengan lembut, menatap wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi banyak luka.

"Kumohon bawa aku bersamamu!" Seru Sakura meremas jas hitam yang Sai kenakan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku mohon! Aku tak mempunyai siapapun disini, aku yakin kau orang yang sangat baik Sai-sama. Aku mohon, izinkan aku ikut bersamamu! Bawa aku jauh-jauh dari sini!" Pinta Sakura lagi.

Bisa Sai lihat sorotan mata Sakura yang sangat memohon, memohon agar Sai membawanya pergi, dan sorot mata itu membuat Sai tidak dapat menolaknya, terlebih mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan pada gadis ini, dan kenyataan yang tak dapat Sai pungkiri bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Sakura disaat ia menatapnya pertama kali.

Akhirnya Sai menyutujui membawa Sakura bersamanya, pergi ke Los Angeles dimana dia tinggal saat ini. Setelah beberapa bulan tinggal bersama Sai, Sakura menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya sehingga meminta Sai untuk membawanya pergi, dan Sai mengerti itu, walaupun Sakura mengatakan bahwa pria itu sangat mirip dengannya. Sai rela Sakura menganggapnya sebagai orang lain asalkan ia bisa bersamanya. Karena Sai sangat mencintai Sakura. Dan Sakurapun sama, sedikit demi sedikit bisa menerima Sai, bisa menumbuhkan sedikit rasa cinta di hatinya pada Sai, walaupun ia tidak bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke, tapi setidaknya mencintai Sai akan lebih membuatnya bahagia.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, hihihi, maaf jika terlalu panjang" Ucap Sai menutup ceritanya dengan tawa kecil dan senyum ramah.

Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal mendengar itu semua, terlebih melihat Sakura yang menatap penuh arti kearah Sai. Itu tatapan yang dulu pernah Sakura berikan padanya, tatapan yang penuh cinta, kini tengah tertuju untuk pria lain.

"Kalau begitu anda hanya menjadi pelarian bagi Sakura?"

"Sakura, apakah anda menerima Sai karenakan wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke, mantan pacarmu?"

"Jelaskan kenapa kau meninggalkan Sasuke?"

"Apa tidak terlalu murahankah tindakan seperti itu?"

"Apa ada latar belakang harta dalam hal ini?"

"Bagaimana anda bisa semudah itu memaafkan, menurut saya itu terlalu rendahan?"

Oceh para wartawan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memojokan Sakura dan membuat telinga Sasuke memanas mendengarnya.

"KONFERSI INI DITUTUP! Tak ada pertanyaan!" Teriak Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan acara itu. "Bawa ia pergi dari sini sebelum ini benjadi bertambah ricuh" Bisik Sasuke pada Sai saat ia melewatinya.

"Tunggu! Anda harus menjelaskan ini semua?!"

"Anda tidak bisa menghentikan ini secara tiba-tiba?"

"Hey! Sasuke, Sai, anda harus menjelaskannya? Tunggu!" Teriak para wartawan itu mengejar Sasuke dan Sai yang bersamaan membawa Sakura pergi dari tempat itu.

"Masuk kedalam hotel itu!" Perinta mengambil alih Sakura dari tangan Sai kemudian berlari cepat.

Mereka berdua berlari, menuju hotel terdekat yang ada di lokasi itu, dimana Sasuke telah menyewa tempat sebelum ini. Setelah sampai Sasuke segera berlari menuju lift, dengan nafas yang terdengar memburu.

"Cepat! Kau terlalu lamban!" Seru Sasuke pada Sai yang masih berlari kearahnya.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, ia melihat Sasuke yang begitu khawatir, dan ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang seperti itu. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Sasuke segera membawa Sakura keluar, sedangkan Sai hanya bisa melihatnya dengan kecemburuan dalam hatinya. Tapi dia harus bisa menahannya, walaupun sangat menyebalkan memang.

"Kita aman!" Ujar Sasuke yang langsung memerosotkan tubuhnya setelah berhasil menutup pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Kau tak apa Sakura?" Tanya Sai yang berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

"Aku tak apa. Terimakasih" Jawab Sakura membelai wajah Sai dengan lembut.

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang mukanya menyaksikan semua ini. Hatinya terasa sangat panas, sangat amat panas.

"Sasuke-san, terimakasih!" Ucap Sai pada Sasuke yang terlihat tidak begitu meladeninya, yang sekarang tengah menuju kamar mandi.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf atas kejadian ini"

"Kapan kau berhenti meminta maaf seperti ini Sai? Kau taukan aku tak akan pernah bisa marah padamu?" Ujar Sakura menyibakan rambut Sai kebelakang.

"Sampai aku merasa tak pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu Cherry" Balas Sai yang kembali mengecup punggung tangan Sakura.

"Biar aku perjelas," Sakura mendekatkan wajah Sai ke wajahnya, hingga hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Semua manusia itu pasti pernah berbuat salah bukan? Tapi, apapun kesalahanmu aku pasti akan selalu memaafkannya. Mengerti?" Ucap Sakura dan mendapat anggukan pelan dari Sai. Dan setelah itu, Sai mengecup bibir Sakura lembut, dengan segala rasa cintanya pada Sakura.

Di sela itu, Sasuke yang melihat itu semua merasa sangat terbakar, terbakar cemburu melihat Sakura bahagia dengan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa Sai menyentuh gadisnya? Ini membuat Sasuke terbakar dengan emosi. Sasuke melihat Sai keluar dari kamarnya untuk menjawab telfonnya yang berdering. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Sasuke sehingga dirinya memiliki untuk kembali memiliki gadis itu, walau dengan sedikit paksaan.

Dengan segala kecemburuan dalam hatinya Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dari kursi rodanya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura dengan kasar diatas ranjang dan menindih gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" Pekik Sakura yang berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Sasuke dari tubuhnya, namun Sasuke terlalu kuat, Sasuke malah terus merekatkan diri mereka.

"Sudah cukup kau membuatku sangat cemburu! Jika Sai bisa menyentuhmu kenapa aku tidak?! Aklau Sai bisa memilikimu kenapa aku juga tidak?! Cukup dengan kehilanganmu selama dua tahun Sakura, cukup aku menderita karena kehilanganmu. Kau tau seberapa menderitakah aku tanpa kehadiranmu? Sekarang disaat aku sangat dekat denganmu, akutak ingin menyia-nyiakannya Sakura, aku ingin memilikimu, memilikimu seutuhnya!"

"Jangan Sasuke, jangan!"

Tanpa basa basi lagi Sakura segera melumat bibir Sakura dengan penuh nafsu, menumpahkan perasaannya selama ini, walaupun Sakura terus memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Keadaannya yang cacat memudahkan Sasuke untuk bertinda lebih, setelah puas dengan bibir Sakura, ciumannya turun keleher jenjang Sakura, menghisap lehernya hingga menyisakan bekas merah disana.

"Sasuke..! Jangan, aku mohon hentikan ini..." Pinta Sakura disela isakan tangisnya. Ya, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis saat ini untuk menahan Sasuke yang semakin beringas.

Ciuman Sasuke semakin liar, ia terus melumat bibir Sakura agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Lidahnya masuk menyusuri rongga mulut Sakura, melumatnya habis-habisan tanpa ampun, membiarkan Sakura yang meronta-ronta tak berdaya.

"Kau tau betapa hancurnya aku tanpamu, dan sekarang kau tambah dengan memperlihatkan kemesraanmu bersama pria itu." Seru Sasuke di sela ciuman ganasnya pasa leher Sakura.

"Sasu...ennnhhhh~~~, hentikannnhhhh~~~"

"Cih! Jangan bercanda, aku mecintaimu Sakura!" Balas Sasuke mendekap Sakura erat dan tangannya mulai menjalar untuk membuka rok yang Sakura kenakan. "Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan ini semua, akan aku akhiri hari ini juga" Bisiknya pelan, kemudian menjilat cuping Sakura.

"Sasukehh~~~ Hentikan!"

BUAKH!

Sakura menendang tubuh Sasuke hingga tersungkur kebawah, menyingkirkan tubuh pria itu dari tubuhnya.

"Apakah kau tau rasa sakitku selama ini?! Rasa sakitmu itu tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku rasakan dulu! Hinks... Kau tau betapa sakitnya di acuhkan? Betapa sakitnya aku ketika kau campakan? Aku hanya meminta sedikit cintamu, aku rela menunggu lama untuk mendapatkan itu dan pempertahankan hubungan kita sekian lama. Tapi apa yang aku dapat? Yang ku dapat hanyalah kenyataan bahwa kau tak pernah membalas cintaku! Kau tak pernah menganggap aku ada!" Tukas Sakura sekuat tenaga, menatap penuh benci kearah Sasuke yang sedang mematung di bawah sana.

"Aku memang tidak tau rasa sakitmu Sakura, pasti lebih sakit dari yang aku rasakan sekarang. Tapi kini aku sudah sadar, sadar bahwa aku ini mencintaimu.." Sahut Sasuke yang tak dapat berkata-kata lebih jauh lagi.

"Mencintaiku katamu? Jika kau mencintaiku, tak mungkin kau menyerangku secara paksa seperti ini! Yang ada didalam dirimu hanyalah nafsu Sasuke! Kau berbeda dengan Sai, Sai lebih bisa menghargaiku dibandingkan dirimu. Dan kini aku sangat mencintai Sai!" Seru Sakura dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari matanya, menyiratkan kepedihan yang sedang ia rasakan.

Bagai di hantam palu raksaksa, hati Sasuke terasa sangat sakit sehingga menyesakan dadanya. Pernyataan Sakura telah membuatnya semakin sadar akan rasa sakitnya tak dianggap. Mungkin ini yang Sakura rasakan ketika ia menyatakan cintanya pada Hinata, apa mungkin lebih sakit dari pada ini?

"Tidak mudah mengisi air sungai yang mengering Sasuke, ini kenyataan bahwa aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapmu!" Tukas Sakura, menyeret tubuhnya turun dari ranjang Sasuke kemudian menaiki kursi rodanya, "Mungkin kau akan menemukan yang lebih baik.." Ucap nya lalu pergi, dengan uraian air mata yang terus menyeruak keluar.

Sakura harus membohongi hatinya sendiri bahwa ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Tapi ia harus tetap yakin untuk bisa melupakan Sasuke walau butuh waktu yang sangat panjang, namun bisakah ia melakukan itu? Disisi lain ia sangat ingin kembali pada Sasuke, apalagi setelah mengetahui Sasuke mencintainya dan sangat menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu, tapi sangat berat rasanya untuk memaafkan Sasuke begitu saja setelah rasa sakit yang Sasuke berikan dulu, mana mungkin Sakura dapat memaafkannya begitu saja? Disisi lain juga ada Sai yang sangat mencintainya, menyayanginya dan memberi kebahagaiaan untuknya, memberikan semua yang tak pernah Sasuke berikan, ia tak mungkin menyakiti Sai, orang yang begitu baik selama ini padanya, orang yang selalu menemaninya, selalu membuat senyum riang dia wajahnya. Sekarang Sakura malah terjebak di dalam cinta dua pria itu, mana yang harus dia pilih? Memilih Sasuke yang dulu pernah menyakitinya, ataukah memilih Sai dengan cinta manisnya? Hanya waktu mungkin yang akan menunjukan, pria mana yang pantas untuk Sakura.

* * *

**Gomen! Chap 3 nya ngaret! Semoga senang dengan yang ini **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : SasuSaku**

**::::DONT LIKE DONT RIDE::::**

**| HAPPY READING|**

**PART 4**

Suara dentuman musik terdengar memekakan telinga, diiringi oleh kilauan lampu disco dan permainan dj, semua menari-nari semaunya sendiri, wanita dan pria, semuanya menjadi satu. Tak ada kecanggungan sedikitpun, yang penting mereka bisa bersenang-senang sepanjang malam.

"Tambah!" Seru seorang pemuda menyodorkan gelasnya kearah bartender disco itu.

"Ta-tapi tuan, anda sudah menghabiskan lima botol?" Ujar sang bar ternder itu mengingatkan pria yang sedang mabuk di hadapannya.

Pria itu berdiri, lalu mencengkram kerah bar tender itu dengan kasar. "Kau tak tau siapa aku hah! Hik! Kau, hik.. tidak tau kalau aku ini hik.. Uchiha Sasuke!" Teriaknya keras dengan suara yang sesenggukan karena pengaruh alkohol yang dia minum sejak dua jam lalu.

"Ba-baiklah!" Akhirnya sang bar tender itupun menuruti perintah Sasuke, sekarang dia tidak mau berkomentar apapun dari pada mendapat tato biru di wajahnya. Sasuke terkenal dengan skandal kekerasan klub malam bukan? Ia hanya cari aman.

Dengan cepat Sasuke meraih dan meneguk minuman yang telah di tuangkan bar tender itu pada gelasnya. Wajahnya memerah, dengan mulut yang bau alkohol. Tidak aneh lagi jika kalian menemukan Uchiha Sasuke di klub-klub malam terkenal seperti sekarang ini, ia memang terkenal dengan artis yang liar, sulit diatur, bahkan tak jarang terlibat adu hantam dengan artis lain.

"Hik! Kenapa, kenapa Sakura lebih memilih, hik! Sai brengsek itu! Dasar gadis bodoh! Hik!" Racau Sasuke di tengah tegukan minuman haram itu.

Malam ini Sasuke memilih pergi ke diskotik untuk menenangkan pikirannya dengan bersenang-senang, mabuk-mabukan dan semacamnya. Ini adalah caranya, caranya untuk sedikit merasa tenang dengan semua masalah yang merundungnya. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, berjalan sempoyongan kearah sebuah sofa merah yang menghadap kearah seorang gadis yang tengah melakukan polly dance dengan vulgarnya.

Sasuke menari mengikuti irama yang dimainkan dj, menikmati setiap dentuman musik hip-hop sambil mengoyangkan kepalanya kesana kemari, menandakan ia sudah kehilangan setengah kesadarannya saat ini.

"Wow, Sasuke. Sudah lama kau tak berkunjung kesini, kudengar diskotik sebrang itu lebih sering kau kunjungi?" Goda seorang gadis penghibur sambil meraba tubuh Sasuke yang terduduk diatas sofa.

"Aku hanya bosan Harane! Ingin mencoba yang baru, hik! Tapi ternyata lebih hik! Nyaman disini, hik!" Ujar Sasuke menyahuti pertanyaan gadis penghibur yang bernama Harane itu, membiarkan Harane duduk dipangkuannya, meraba tubuh atletisnya yang sudah telanjang dada karena tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke gadis itu sudah melucuti bajunya.

"Kau, semakin seksi Sasuke..." Gumam Harane menghisap leher Sasuke dengan lembut.

Wangi ini, wangi tubuh Harane ini mengingatkan Sasuke akan Sakura. Dulu Sakura selalu menggunakan parfum strawberry, dan wangi ini yang membuat Sasuke beranggapan bahwa gadis didepannya ini adalah Sakura, walaupun ia tau itu hanya ilusi sementara.

Kini Sasuke mendekap Harane erat, menyesap wangi strawberry itu dalam-dalam kemudian mulai menjilat leher Harane dengan penuh nafsu. Kemuadian melumat bibir Harane dengan liar, begitu juga dengan Harane, dia tak akan menyia-nyiakan ciuman Sasuke yang begitu bernafsu ini. Jarang sekali Sasuke menyentuh wanita walaupun ia sering pergi ketempat ini, biasanya Sasuke hanya minta ditemani minum dan Harane hanya bisa menyentuh Sasuke sebatas meraba dadanya saja, tak ada dekapan atau ciuman liar seperti ini.

"Sasukehh...ahhhhhh~~" Desah Harane disela lumatan Sasuke pada bibir dan lehernya, ia rasa Sasuke sangat bernafsu kali ini, bahkan lidah Harane saja kalah melawan lidah Sasuke yang terus bergumul didalam rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke ingin lebih dari ini, wangi strawberry ini terasa sangat memabukan. Segera saja Sasuke menyingkap tanktop yang Harane kenakan keatas, namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan kekar berkulit tan menahanya, lalu menarik tangan Harane untuk menyingkir dari pangkuan Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tukas Harane pada pria berambut pirang yang sedang mencengkram tangannya dengan sangat kencang. Lampu disco yang temaram membuat Harane tidak dapat mengenali pria dihadapannya dengan baik.

"Pergilah, aku ingin bicara dengan artisku" Jawab pria itu dengan nada sangat saintai namun dengan pahatan devil smile di wajahnya.

Harane memandangi pria berpostur tinggi itu dari unjung kaki hingga unjung rambutnya, lalu melihat emblem nama yang tersemat di jas putihnya. 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Maaf Uzumaki-sama, tadi saya tidak mengenali anda" Ucap Harane tanpa basa-basi dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke. Tahu kah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto jika dia membantahnya? Jawabannya adalah memaksa Harane melayani puluhan pria dalam satu malam, seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Lumayan kejam bukan?

"Pulang!" Perintah Naruto dengan kesal, satu masalah belum selesai, sekarang sudah muncul masalah baru.

Sasuke segera berdiri, mengancingi bajunya kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan di depannya. Entah Naruto ingin membicarakan apa hingga ia terburu-buru sekali. Tanpa sepatah katapun Naruto meminta agar Sasuke cepat memasuki mobil, sepertinya Naruto tidak ingin percakapan mereka di dengar orang lain.

Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dari sudut matanya, terlihat dari garis wajahnya Naruto sedang sangat marah, entah karena apa.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dobe?" Tanya Sasuke membuka pembicaraan.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia terus saja menyetir, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Masalah kali ini memang telah membuat Naruto menjadi sangat kesal, membuat hatinya sangat jengkel pada pria dingin itu.

Setelah sampai di pekarangan rumah Naruto yang terlihat begitu mewah dan megah, Naruto langsung memakirkan mobilnya dan keluar, membiarkan Sasuke mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Sasuke lagi, namun Naruto tak juga menjawabnya dan itu membuat Sasuke geram kemudian membalikan tubuh Naruto dengan paksa, "Aku bicara padamu!" Bentaknya.

"Heh!" Naruto menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya, "Aku akan menjelaskannya ketika kita sudah berada di dalam" Lanjutnya kemudian kembali berjalan, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah kebingungan di belakang.

Sasuke terus mengikuti Naruto untuk memasuki kediaman tuan Uzumaki muda itu. Lampu terang segera saja menusuk matanya, membuat tangannya reflek menutupi matanya, dan ia hanya bisa melihat samar-samar tiga orang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Sasuke! Perbuatanmu begitu rendahan! Tak beretikat!" Tukas Naruto menatap sengit kearah Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun, ini bisa di bicarakan baik-baik," Lerai seorang gadis bersurai indigo, yang tak lain adalah tunangan Naruto, yaitu Hinata.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke datar, ia terlihat sudah dapat menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya lampu yang terang ini. Dia melihat Hinata, Naruto, Sai, dan..

"Sakura?"

Ya, Sakura. Sakura yang tengah terduduk lemas di atas kursi rodanya.

"Lihat ini!" Naruto melemparkan sebuah handycam ke arah Sasuke, "Kau terlalu hina!" Timpalnya.

Sasuke menekan srceen play pada layar handycam yang di lemparkan Naruto tadi, dan isi rekaman itu adalah, rekaman cctv saat ia menyerang Sakura kemarin. Sungguh bodoh sekali Sasuke, ia tidak ingat sama sekali ada cctv di kamar itu, ia terlalu asik menuruti hatinya yang terbakar cemburu, egonya yang ingin sekali memiliki Sakura.

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan?! Dimana otakmu sehingga melakukan hal bejat seperti itu hah!" Tukas Naruto hingga beberapa urat wajah terihal mengeras di dahinya, "Keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini malah kau manfaatkan, pantas saja Sakura meninggalkanmu! Kau memang tak pantas di sebut manusia. Untunglah pemilik hotel itu adalah Shikamaru, sehingga dia berbaik hati memberikannya padaku, tidak menyebarkannya pada media!" Tukas Naruto lagi, andai saja Hinata tidak menahannya saat ini, pasti Naruto sudah menghajar Sasuke habis-habisan, bukankah Sakura sahabatnya juga.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tangan Sai di bahunya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Sai dan Naruto, yang menatapnya penuh dengan amarah.

"Kau tak lebih dari seorang iblis Sasuke!" Cibir Sai dengan sangat pedas, Sai mungkin terlihat diam-diam saja, tapi sesungguhnya ia ingin segera menghabisi pria dihadapannya ini. "Prilakumu terhadap Sakura, membuat aku semakin yakin bahwa kau memang benar-benar tak pantas untuknya, bahka untuk mengenalnya sekalipun!"

"Sudahlah Sai," Gumam Sakura pelan, membelai tangan Sai yang sedang bertengger di bahunya.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah Sasuke lakukan, kenapa yang ia bisa hanya menyakiti Sakura. Sakura baru saja kembali kedalam kehidupannya namun ia harus mendapatkan luka baru darinya, mungkin benar ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Maafkan aku," Ucap Sasuke bersujud dihadapan Sakura. "Maafkan aku Sakura, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku" Ucap Sasuke, semua yang ada diruangan itu pasti dapat mendengarnya, mendengar suara getir nan lirih dari mulut Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Sakura mengangkat bahu Sasuke agar Sasuke tidak bersujud dihadapannya. Bisa Sakura lihat Sasuke telah menyesali perlakuannya, linangan air mata Sasukelah yang membuatnya yakin kalau Sasuke benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kumohon maafkan aku..." Pinta Sasuke dengan lirih.

Sakura menoleh kearah Sai yang terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan dia tak mengizinkan Sakura memaafkan Sasuke.

"Aku.., aku.." Sakura sedikit berat mengatakan ini, tapi ia sudah tidak tega melihat Sasuke, melihat Sasuke yang begitu memohon padanya.

"Aku mohon..."

Sakura sedikit menghela nafas berat sebelum ia mengatakan, "Aku memaafkanmu"

Ada perasaan tersendiri mendengar jawaban Sakura, hatinya merasa sedikit lega karena gadis itu telah memaafkannya. "Terimakasih-"

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Seru Sai yang terlebih dulu menarik kursi roda Sakura kebelakang ketika melihat Sasuke ingin memeluk Sakura. "Walaupun dia sudah memaafkanmu, kau tidak pantas untuk menyentuhnya lagi"

"Apakah kau sudah memikirkan matang-matang Sakura?" Tanya Naruto, dan Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. "Baiklah, akan aku siapkan tiket pesawatnya" Lanjut Naruto sambil menatap Sai yang seolah mengucapkan 'terimakasih'.

Sasuke melihat Sai mendorong kursi roda Sakura menuju pintu keluar. Sebenarnya ada apa ini, kenapa Naruto membicarakan tiket pesawat? Apakah Sakura akan pergi lagi dari kehidupan Sasuke? Sakura akan pergi untuk kedua kalinya, pergi meninggalkan Sasuke lagi setelah dua tahun dia menghilang dan membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan kehilangan, penyesalan, dan kekosongan yang teramat sangat. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi dari kehidupannya lagi, tidak akan!

"Jangan pergi!" Teriak Sasuke sehingga membuat Sai dan Naruto menoleh kebelakang, menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sangat pilu. "Aku mohon jangan pergi..." Ucapnya lagi, sambil perlahan mendekat kearah Sakura.

Dengan sigap Sai langsung berdiri membelakangi Sakura, tidak membiarkan Sasuke mendekati gadisnya itu. "Aku tak akan membiarkan Sakura terluka lagi karenamu. Kau sudah gagal menjaganya, dan kau hanya bisa menyakitinya. Aku akan membawa Sakura menjauh darimu, seperti Sakura memintaku dulu untuk pergi jauh darimu!" Gertak Sai dingin.

Sekarang Sasuke semakin mendekat kearah Sakura, tak menghiraukan Sai yang terus menghalanginya, "Aku mohon jangan pergi lagi.. Cukup dua tahun saja kau pergi, aku tidak bisa lagi kehilanganmu..."

"Jangan mendekat!" Bentak Sai, namun Sasuke tak menghentikan langkahnya juga.

Dengan segala harga diri yang ada dalam diri Sasuke, yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi, sekarang telah runtuh dihadapan seorang gadis. Sasuke berlutut dihadapan Sakura, berlutut di hadapan kaki Sakura sambil menangis, memohon agar gadis itu tidak pergi.

"Aku mohon Sakura..."

"Semua yang kau lakukan itu percuma Sasuke!" Seru Naruto dengan perasaan yang masih di selimuti emosi, walaupun sebenarnya juga ia tak tega melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu.

'Sebeginikah kau mencintaiku Sasuke? Sampai kau rela berlutut seperti ini, dengan air mata permohonan seperti ini, benarkah kau sangat tidak ingin aku pergi' Benak Sakura, menatap Sasuke yang tak henti-hentinya memohon agar ia tidak pergi.

"Aku tidak siap kehilanganmu lagi Sakura, aku tidak ingin tersiksa lagi... Apakah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untukku? Untukku yang pernah menyakitimu. Aku tidak bisa lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura, sangat amat mencintaimu! Kumohon tetaplah disini, meski aku tidak dapat memilikimu, setidaknya kau tetap disini agar aku bisa terus melihatmu, walau hanya dari kejauhan, melihat senyumanmu walau hanya sebentar, mendengar suaramu walau hanya angan. Aku mohon Sakura, sangat memohon padamu agar kau tidak pergi.." Ucap Sasuke dengan sangat lirih, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras.

Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kakinya, mengangkat tangan Sasuke hingga ia sejajar dengan Sakura lalu langsung memeluknya, memeluk Sasuke dengan rindu yang ia tahan-tahan selama dua tahun ini. Sasukepun membalas pelukan Sakura, membalasnya dengan sangat erat. Aromanya masih sama, ini wangi strawberry milik Sakura, wangi yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku mohon jangan pergi..." Bisik Sasuke sambil terus memeluk Sakura.

"Tapi maaf," Sakura melepaskan pelukanya, menatap wajah Sasuke yang kelihatannya sangat kecewa. "Maaf Sasuke, tapi aku.. harus pergi, selamat tinggal.. " Ucap Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke sepenuhnya, membiarkan Sai membawanya pergi. Tapi inilah kenyataanya, Sakura belum bisa memaafkan Sasuke walau ia memang mencintainya, belum bisa memaafkan karena rasa sakit akibat luka yang Sasuke torehkan belum juga menghilang, belum menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Temui dia, setelah kau benar-benar yakin bisa menjaganya"

Sakura mendongak ke atas, meyakinkan kau kalau bukan Sai yang mengatakan itu. Tapi ternyata memang Sai yang sekarang tengah tersenyum kearahnya, entah apa yang sedang Sai pikirkan sehingga berucap seperti itu. Bukankah Sai mencintainya? Lalu kenapa ia berbicara seperti itu dihadapan Sasuke?

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Seperti ada yang mencabik dadanya dan menaburkan garam pada luka cabikan itu. Sakura semakin menjauh dari hadapannya, Sakura benar-benar akan pergi dari kehidupannya lagi. "Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke yang segera beranjak dari posisinya, "Jangan pergi Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke lagi, namun tak ada respon dari Sai maupun Sakura. Bahkan Naruto juga, Naruto mengikuti Sai dan Sakura memasuki mobilnya. Ketika Sasuke ingin berlari mengejar Sakura, ada tangan lembut yang menahan lengannya agar Sasuke tak mengejar gadis itu.

"Lepaskan!" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Hinata yang menggeleng kearahnya.

"Biarkan dia pergi Sasuke, biarkan dia tenangkan hatinya lebih lama. Memaafkan tindakanmu dulu memang hal yang sulit, bahkan aku juga dapat merasakan apa yang Sakura rasakan walaupun tak sepenuhnya" Ucap Hinata sambil terus memegangi pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu keluar, dan tak menemukan Sakura. Sakura, sudah pergi.

"Kau harus tenang Sasuke," Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan Sasuke.

Lutut Sasuke terasa sangat lemas, ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan ucapan Hinata, yang ada dalam fikirannya saat ini adalah, Sakura sudah pergi meninggalkannya. "Sakura.." Gumam Sasuke sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lutut yang sedang ia peluk.

"Kalau kau terus seperti ini kau sama saja seperti seorang pengecut!" Bentak Hinata. Perlu banyak keberanian yang ia kumpulkan untuk membentak Sasuke seperti ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang langsung terkesiap mendengar bentakan Hinata tadi

"Jika kau terus bertindak seperti ini bagaimana Sakura-chan akan mengerti. Kau terlalu egois Sasuke-kun, kau selalu bertindak sesukamu tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Cobalah sedikit berfikir secara tenang, tidak semua hal bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah, sama halnya seperti Sakura-chan. Dia pergi bukan karena membencimu, dia pergi hanya untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Aku tau Sakura-chan masih mencintaimu, dari tatapan matanya aku sudah mengetahui hal itu. Tapi lagi-lagi kau berbuat seenaknya sehingga membuat Sai-san, dan Naruto-kun muak padamu. Cobalah untuk sabar Sasuke, Sakura butuh waktu untuk mengobati rasa sakit dihatinya, walaupun Sakura sudah memaafkan-mu tapi ia masih perlu waktu untuk benar-benar bisa menerimamu lagi. Aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu kehilangan Sakura lagi, tapi cobalah bersabar, aku yakin Sakura-chan akan kembali padamu. Jangan ikuti ego yang ada dalam fikiranmu, kau harus berjuang mendapatkan Sakura-chan kembali. Dengan penuh cinta dan kesungguh-sungguhan, bukannya dengan paksaan, karena itu hanya melukai perasaan Sakura-chan kembali, tunjukan rasa kasihmu padanya Sasuke, pasti Sakura-chan akan mengerti" Jelas Hinata menumpahkan semua yang tersimpan didalam hatinya selama ini yang hanya bisa ia pendam karena takut pada Sasuke, takut Sasuke marah padanya.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan, tindakannya ini hanya membuat Sakura semakin menjauh, ini sama saja dengan Sasuke yang dulu, Sasuke yang hanya bisa menyakiti hati Sakura. Ia harus mendapatkan Sakura dengan usaha, bukan paksaan, menunjukan rasa cintanya terhadap Sakura, bukan menunjukan keegoisannya.

"Baiklah," Dengan sigap Sasuke berdiri, menghapus semua air mata yang keluar dari matanya. "Aku akan mendapatkan Sakura dengan usahaku sendiri. Terimakasih telah membuatku sadar untuk keduakalinya Hinata, aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau tidak mengatakan ini" Ujar Sasuke yang kembali tersenyum, menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat gugup.

"Ohya Sa-sasuke-kun, aku punya sesuatu untukmu," Kata Hinata yang langsung berlari menuju ruang kerja Naruto untuk mengambil sesuatu, dan setelah ia dapatkan apa yang ia cari, Hinata langsung kembali pada Sasuke yang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Ini!" Hinata menyodorkan sebuah map kehadapan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah map itu berpindah ke tangannya.

"I-ini adalah alamat Sakura, kau dapat mencari semua informasi terntang Sakura didalam map itu. Aku sengaja mengambil d-ari Naruto-kun, untuk aku berikan padamu. Dengan itu kau bisa mencari Sakura di Los Angeles, dan ku harap kau dapat mendapatkan-nya lagi Sasuke" Jawab Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih!" Seru Sasuke yang langsung memeluk Hinata, lagi-lagi gadis ini yang menolong hidupnya, membuatnya kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"S-sasuke.." Ucap Hinata yang wajahnya semakin memerah setelah tadi rasa malunya sudah ia tahan habis-habisan untuk menjelaskan hal panjang lebar itu.

"Terimakasih telah menolongku Hinata. Dan aku janji, aku janji akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan sangat bosan seorang pria melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela pesawat yang ia tumpangi, setelah beberapa lama ia harus menunggu pesawat yang _delay_, sekarang akhirnya pesawat itu _take off_ juga.

"Kau tegang teme?" Tiba-tiba seorang pria berambut kuning jingkrak dengan seenaknya duduk di sebelah Sasuke, nama pria yang tadi menatap bosan keluar jendela.

"Cih," Sasuke sedikit mendecih pelan. Setelah hubungannya dengan sahabat kuningnya itu membaik, tingkah Naruto semakin membuatnya muak.

"Konser kali ini menjadi rating pembelian tertinggi, padahal ini diluar Jepang ya. Kau memang hebat teme!" Seru Naruto lagi.

"Hn, gara-gara kau telat pesawat harus _delay _beberapa jam. Dasar bodoh!" Balas Sasuke ketus sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk, mengakui keterlambatannya.

"Hmmmm, kali ini Los Angeles, kira-kira empat jam perjalanan dari bandara. Berarti kita akan tiba di hotel yang sudah disediakan oleh para promotor pukul 14.00, atau mungkin lebih" Oceh Naruto, menatap Sasuke yang kelihatan tidak memperdulikannya.

"Maaf tuan, anda ingin kopi atau jus?" Tanya seorang pramugari yang lewat menawarkan hidangan.

"Haaaahh pas sekali!" Seru Naruto yang langsung mengambil dua cangkir kopi hangat, "Terimakasih ya!" Ucap Naruto kepada pramugari itu dan memberikan satu cangkir ketangan Sasuke.

"Ada yang lain tuan?" Ulangnya yang di maksudkan kepada Sasuke.

"Tidak," Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi," Pamit pramugari itu sambil mendorong meja pentrinya.

"Hmmmm~~" Suara isapan Naruto pada cangkir kopi itu.

Dengan santai Sasuke menyesap kopinya, dengan pandangan yang terus ia lemparkan keluar jendela, menatap awan-awan putih yang begitu lembut. Sasuke sangat tidak sabar bertemu Sakura kembali, dan kali ini ia tak akan egois, Sasuke tidak ingin memaksakan egonya, ia ingin Sakura sendiri yang memilihnya. Dan itu mungkin membutuhkan sedikit perjuangan.

"Hei teme?" Lagi-lagi Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, "Ingat, ketika sudah sampai kau tidak boleh berkeliaran kemanapu. Setiap kau ingin pergi harus ada izin dariku maupun pihak promotor, jangan seenaknya seperti konsermu waktu itu, menghilang entah kemana dan berakhir di kantor polisi" Lanjut Naruto sambil terus menyesap kopinya.

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan, "Terserah" Sahutnya.

. (?)!

"Hallo?" Dengan cepat Naruto langsung mengangkat telfonnya yang tadi berdering, dan seketika itu juga wajahnya langsung memucat.

"Ada apa hn, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya bingung akan ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"K-kita harus tiba dua jam la-lagi," Jawab Naruto yang semakin memucat.

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

"Sasuke is coming!" Seru salah satu crew saat Sasuke baru menuruni mobilnya.

"Go, Sasuke go! You're two hours late Sasuke, change your clothes and perform! Now!" Teriak sang promotor yang sedari tadi sudah sangat gelisah menunggu kehadiran Sasuke, sampai-sampai ia harus mengulur waktu dengan menampilkan band-band pembuka acara berulang-ulang.

Dengan sigap Sasuke menuju ruangannya, melucuti pakaian yang tadi ia kenakan dengan kostum yang sudah di sediakan pihak promotor. Kemudian sedikit olesan make-up dan beberapa aksesoris, Sasuke sudah terlihat sangat sempurna, menakjubkan, dan ini saatnya ia naik keatas panggung.

Semua lampu di atas panggung dimatikan. Kemudian kembali dinyalakan tepat di depan layar lcd bersama seorang pria yang tengah menghadap kebelakang. Suara alunan musik perlahan mengiringi beberapa penari latar yang muncul dari kiri dan kanan panggung, mengitari sang pria yang masih menghadap kebelakang.

Sang pria mengangkat tangannya keatas, dan mulai menari bersama penari latarnya. Dan saat ia berbalik,

"GYYYAAAA! UCHIHA SASUKE!"

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"HE IS VERY HANDSOME! WE LOVE YOU SASUKE!"

"YOU ARE KING OF EMO! GYAAA!"

"OH MY, I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!"

Teriak histeris para fasn Sasuke menggelegar di dalam ruangan in door tempatnya menggelar konser. Sasuke menari dan bernyanyi mengikuti irama, membius semua orang yang ada disana.

Sasuke terus saja bernyanyi, memanjakan telinga para penonton yang terus teriak histeris. Ia memakai jubah hitam ketat dengan topi mafia, tak lupa kalung berlambang clannya juga menggantung di dadanya, bergerak kesana-kemari seperti tak kenal lelah.

Selesai lagu pertama Sasuke menyanyikan lagu kedua, namun pakaiannya lebih simpel dan modis. Sasuke mengenakan baju putih yang dilapisi rompi berwarna kuning, di padukan dengan celana putih pendek selutut, sepatu sket, dan topi armi berwarna hijau, dengan tarian yang bertempo lebih lambat namun masih energic.

Setelah itu berlanjut ke lagu ke tiga, keempat, dan seterusnya. Sasuke menyanyikan dua puluh lagu sesuai permintaan promotor, dengan durasi dua jam tanpa henti. Lagu satu sampai lima belas Sasuke isi dengan tempo yang cepat, sedangkan lima lagu terakhir Sasuke isi dengan lagu yang pelan, tenang, sedih, dan romantis. Termasuk lagu little princes buatan Sakura, lagu yang Sasuke siapkan untuk penutupan konsernya.

Disetiap gerakannya Sasuke selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyapu ribuan penonton di atas tribun, dengan harapan bahwa Sakura ada di antara mereka, melihatnya walaupun hanya dari kursi paling belakang. Setiap sudut ia perhatikan dengan teliti, tak melepaskan seorangpun dari tatapan mata onyxnya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak menemukan sosok Sakura diantara penonton-penonton itu. Ada rasa kecewa dan kesal, namun Sasuke harus tetap bersabar, ia harus terus berfikir positif.

Dan akhirnya Sasuke sampai pada lagu terakhir, lagu yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu, lagu yang akan ia persembahkan untuk Sakura, walaupun Sakura mungkin tak melihatnya.

"This is my favorite song. The song that always reminds me of someone, someone I love very much. Sakura, sorry for the pain I've ever been given before, this song I dedicate to you. And, I will always love Sakura. I love you Haruno Sakura!" Seru Sasuke di sela deruan nafasnya yang mulai habis karena kelelahan.

Kemudian Sasuke berbalik, berjalan kearah sebuah piano besar di belakangnya, menghiraukan mulai berbisik, membicarakan siapa gadis yang beruntung memiliki hati Sasuke.

Dengan lembut jari Sasuke melantunkan tiap not pada pianonya, menyuarakan harmony lembut yang menghanyutkan, menunjukan bahwa Sasuke sangat menyayangi gadis itu sepenuh hati.

Semua penonton terdiam, menikmati dentingan piano yang Sasuke mainkan. Terlihat semuanya mengangkat tangan, mengibaskannya kekanan dan kekiri mengikuti alunan nada yang Sasuke mainkan. Suara berat Sasukpun kini terkesan lembut, penuh kehati-hatian, dengan setiap arti pada setiap katanya.

Terkenang di kepala Sasuke memory masa lalunya, melihat Sakura yang begitu gembira, senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya, Sakura yang tetap tertawa walau Sasuke selalu menyakitinya, dan semua tentang Sakura yang masih bisa Sasuke ingat. Namun ingatannya tentang Sakura yang terluka telah menghapus memory indah itu, menjadikan memory itu sebagai memory yang kelam. Dimana Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap Sakura ada, Sasuke yang tidak pernah berfikir Sakura akan pergi menjauh dari hidupnya, dan Sasuke yang terlalu bodoh karena telah menyakiti Sakura berulang kali.

"WUUUHHH! SASUKE!"

"YOU ARE THE BEST!"

"YOUR SAD SONG IS PERFECT!"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SASUKE!"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, teriakan para penonton saat ia menyelesaikan lagunya sedikit membuat senyum tipis mengembang di wajahnya. Tapi tanpa Sasuke sadari, setetes air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya, dan rasa sakit menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa sakit ini, adalah rasa sakit yang disebabkan karena ia tidak bisa memiliki Sakura, tidak bisa membuat Sakura bahagia saat bersamanya, itulah rasa sakit yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Thank's!" Seru Sasuke seraya meninggalkan panggung, dengan kebanggaan tersendiri di dalam hatinya.

"Kau memang keren teme!" Sambut Naruto yang langsung merangkul pundak Sasuke.

"This is fantastic. Perfect Sasuke!" Tambah seorang promotor menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hn, thanks"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang terlihat sangat terburu-buru, dengan jaket hoddie berwarna biru tosca dan sebuah kacamata hitam pria itu berjalan melewati lobby hotel. Beberapa orang terlihat memperhatikannya, mungkin karena pakaiannya yang begitu tertutup.

"Where he?!" Tanya seorang crew pada crew lainnya.

Crew itupun hanya menggeleng, menandakan ia juga tidak tau.

"Common! Find Sasuke!" Teriak seorang pria berambut kuning dari ujung koridor, "GGOOO!" Teriaknya lagi.

"Yes, mr Uzumaki!" Jawab para crew itu mulai berlari menyusuri hotel tempat Sasuke menginap, berusaha mencari Sasuke yang entah pergi kemana.

Pria ber-hoddie itupun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera menjauh dari tempat ini, Karena dia adalah orang yang crew-crew itu cari, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wait!" Salah seorang crew tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat Sasuke keluar dari lift. Karena jaket berlambang Uchiha yang Sasuke kenakan, membuatnya curiga.

"Common, we must find Sasuke, or mr. Uzumaki would be angry!" Seru crew lainnya.

"No," crew itupun membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang, setelah dia sudah semakin dekat crew itupun langsung manarik hoddie yang menutupi kepala Sasuke. "He is Sasuke!" Pekiknya.

Namun Sasuke terlebih dahulu berlari, menghindari kejaran para crew itu.

"Sasuke, wait!"

"Mr. Uzumaki says you should not go!"

"Sasuke! Get him!"

Semua berlomba menangkap Sasuke, berlari diantara mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Tapi Sasuke lebih cepat dari mereka, ia dengan cepat menghilang diantara gedung-gedung tinggi kota Los Angeles, menyelinap masuk diantara gang-gang kecil, Sasuke berusaha mengecoh para crew yang menyebalkan itu.

"Where he?" Tanya seorang crew sambil terengah-engah.

"We lost him!" Jawab crew yang satu lagi.

"Common, search again!"

"Huhhhh...~~" Sekarang Sasuke bisa bernafas lega, akhirnya para crew itu pergi. Untunglah mereka tidak menengok ke atas, karena Sasuke bersembunyi diantara tangga susun sebuah apartemen, "Tidak berguna,"

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

"Kembalilah padanya Sakura," Ucap Sai dengan senyum manisnya, menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat pilu.

"Sai-"

"Aku tau kau masih mencintainya, walaupun seribukali kau ucapkan benci, namun seribukali juga kau katakan cinta dalam hati kecilmu." Cekat Sai cepat.

Sakura memang sangat kecewa Sai berucap seperti ini. Sai seolah merelakan Sakura pada Sasuke, padahal jelas-jelas Sai sangat mencintai Sakura, tapi kenapa semudah itu Sai merelakan Sakura kembali kepelukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau pikirkan Sai, tapi aku tidak bisa semudah itu kembali pada Sasuke" Sahut Sakura lembut.

Sai menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu berjalan kearah Sakura dan berjongkok di hadapannya, "Dengar Cherry, membohongi perasaanmu sendiri adalah hal yang dapat membuatmu terjebak dalam kebingungan. Aku mencintaimu, kau mencintai Sasuke, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri Cherry. Sorotan matamu pada Sasuke itu sangat berbeda, sorotan kerinduan yang kau tahan sekuat tenaga. Kau sangat mencintai Sasuke Cherry, aku mengerti bahwa kau pernah tersakiti. Kau-"

"Cukup!"

Muak, rasanya sangat muak mendengar Sai berbicara seperti itu, padahal Sakura tau Sai sangat mencintainya. Tapi selalu berusaha tegar, ia lebih memilih Sakura bahagia dari kebahagiaannya sendiri, dan itu membuat Sakura sangat muak.

"Kau bilang membohongi perasaanku sendiri hanya membuatku terjebak dalam kebingungan, tapi apa kau juga tidak sadar kau telah membohongi perasaanmu sendiri?! Kau bebicara seolah kau begitu saja melepas orang yang paling kau cintai, tanpa perjuangan ataupun pertahanan, kau bodoh Sai!" Bentak Sakura. Ia ingin melupakan Sasuke, tapi Sai malah menyuruhnya kembali dengan sukarela, ini sangat menyebalkan.

Setelah berada dalam ekspresi terkejut beberapa detik, Sai kembali tersenyum, berusaha menjelaskan ini semua pada Sakura.

"Wanita di larang berbicara keras, wanita seharusnya anggun kan? Un?" Ujar Sai membelai rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut, "Aku akan bahagia jika melihatmu bahagia Cherry, Sasuke adalah orang yang kau cintai. Jika aku memaksamu untuk terus bersamaku, itu namanya aku mengekangmu" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi, kenapa ini terkesan mudah untukmu Sai, kenapa kau dengan mudahnya memberikanku pada Sasuke? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan tatapan sendu, Sakura tau dibalik senyuman Sai pasti ia menyimpan sedikit luka, luka yang selalu membuat Sakura takut meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Hihihi, rupannya kau belum mengeti juga Cherry," Sai kini menyatukan dahi Sakura dengan dahinya sendiri, menatap bola emerlard itu dalam-dalam. "Aku, lebih suka melihatmu bahagia bersama Sasuke dari pada melihatmu terkekang bersamaku. Arti sebenarnya dari mencintai adalah, senang melihat orang yang kau cintai bahagia, walaupun dengan orang lain. Karena hati, tidak akan pernah bisa dipaksakan, dan hati, akan selalu menunjukan mana orang yang kau cintai" Jelas Sai dengan sangat lembut, berharap Sakura akan mengerti.

"Sai.." Sakura mendekap tubuh Sai dengan erat. Betapa baiknya pemuda ini, merelakannya bahagia dengan orang lain walaupun ia sangat mencintainya. Tapi Sakura memang belum bisa menerima Sasuke kembali, dan Sakura belum bisa meninggalkan Sai sendiri.

"Kau sudah mengerti Cherry?" Tanya Sai meyakinkan.

"Tidak!" Jawab Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sai. Aku ingin terus ada bersamamu, menemanimu."

Sai melepaskan pelukan Sakura, menatap wajah gadis itu sekali lagi. "Sakura, ja-"

"Tuan! Ada penyusup!" Seru Iruka yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sai.

Sai bergegas menemui Iruka, dan sengaja menutup pintu agar Sakura tak mendengarnya.

Tapi Sakura tetap saja mendekat, menguping percakapan Sai dan Iruka dibalik pintu.

"Seorang pria dengan jaket hoddie hitam"

"Sudah kau temukan orangny?"

"Belum tuan, kami masih mencarinya. Dia sangat lincah"

"Apa dia cukup berbahaya?"

"Saya kurang tau tuan, tapi saya sudah mengerahkan penjaga di sekitar ruangan tuan"

"Bagus. Apa ada ciri-ciri dari pria itu yang kau ketahui Iruka?"

"Saya tidak dapat menganalisis matanyanya tuan, karena pria itu menggunakan kaca mata, dan wajahnya juga tertutup masker. Tapi ada sebuah lambang di jaketnya, lambang dari suatu marga yang dulu pernah saya kenal"

"Apa itu?"

"Lambang sebuah kipas, itu lambang clan Uchiha"

DEGH!

Apa katanya tadi? Lambang dari clan Uchiha. Berarti, Sasuke ada disini. Ah ya hampir Sakura lupa jika Sasuke mengadakan konser hari ini, tapi dari mana ia tau rumah kediaman Sai? Dan bagai mana dia bisa masuk, padahal di luar terdapat banyak penjaga. Tidak, ini tidak bisa lagi. Sakura tidak ingin melihat Sasuke sekarang, ia tidak mau kedatangan Sasuke membuat Sai semakin yakin untuk menyerahkannya pada Sasuke, Sakura tidak ingin menyakiti Sai, karena ia tau rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit bila orang yang kita cintai mencintai orang lain.

"Maaf, sebentar tuan," Iruka terlihat sedang mendengarkan sesuatu dari walkitoki mini di telinganya.

"Ada apa Iruka?"

"Para penjaga sudah menemukannya tuan, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang artis yang baru saja menggelar konsernya"

"S-sasuke?! Kita temui dia"

BINGGO!

Tebakan Sakura sangat tepat. Langsung saja ia membuka pintu dan menggerakan kursi rodanya keluar, mengejar Sai yang mungkin sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Sorry my lady, my lord does allow you out" Cegah Seorang body guard saat Sakura hendak menuju ruang tamu.

"Whatever,go away!" Bentak Sakura setengah berteriak.

"Sorry my lady, but-"

"Go away or i fire, now!" Bentak Sakura lagi.

"Sorry, i can not"

"Are you hear me? Go away!" Kini Sakura benar-benar muak, untuk apa Sai melarangnya menemui Sasuke.

"Im so sorry my lady,"

"Let her go," Ujar seorang pria yang baru membuka pintu. Sai, dengan senyuman yang setia melekat diwajahnya.

Dengan segera body guard itu membukakan jalan untuk Sakura, membiarkan Sakura masuk kedalam ruang tamu.

Di dalam sudah ada beberapa body guard, dan seseorang di tangan mereka, Sasuke tentunya.

"Sakura-"

"Stand him!" Perintah Sakura cepat saat Sasuke hendak berlari kearahnya. "Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura cepat.

"Tentu saja menemuimu" Jawab Sasuke dengan santai.

"Menemuiku, dengan cara menyusup? Kau pikir itu tindakan bagus?" Kecam Sakura yang terlihat sinis.

"Sakura?" Tanya Sai bingung, bingung kenapa Sakura berubah sebegitu dingin.

Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang sekarang hanya bisa tertegun melihat sikap Sakura yang seperti ini.

"Sekarang cepat katakan apa maumu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku ingin membawamu kembali" Jawab Sasuke dengan intonasi nada yang terdengar datar namun wajahnya mengekpresikan kebingungan.

"Baiklah," Kini Sakura bergerak mendekat kearah Sasuke, sedangkan Sai hanya memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kau ingin kembali?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum, mungkinkah ini waktunya Sasuke kembali bersama Sakura? Kalau memang benar, ia akan berjanji takkan menyakitinya lagi.

"Jawaban yang benar," Sakura membalikan badannya. "Bawa dia keluar, jangan biarkan dia masuk lagi!" Timpalnya dengan tegas, lalu mendorong kursi rodanya menjauh.

"Apa?!" Seru Sai dan Sasuke hampir bersamaan. Kenapa dengan Sakura, ada apa dengannya?

"Sakura? Ada apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke yang kelihatannya masih bingung.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Aku ingin kau pergi. Jangan temui aku lagi" Tegas Sakura dengan lantang.

"Ada apa dengamu Sakura?" Kini Sai yang mengajukan pertanyaan. Jujur, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura. Perasaan Sakura masih baik-baik saja beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Tidak," Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis, menghilangkan tatapan tajam yang tadi memenuhi matanya.

Rasa kesal mulai menyeruak masuk dalam hati Sasuke, ia mulai tidak bisa menahan egonya lagi. Segera saja Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari para body guard itu dan berlari kearah Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Kenapa kau aneh seperti ini?" Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat mata Sakura, sepertinya mata itu membendung kumpuan air mata.

Dengan sinis Sakura menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau yang aneh" Jawab Sakura datar.

Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa begitu menyayat, kenapa begitu sakit? Sasuke merasa terabaikan, tidak dipedulikan, dan perasaan ini membuat hatinya terasa terbakar.

"Sekarang pergi. Bawa dia" Seru Sakura, membiarkan para body guard itu menyeret Sasuke keluar.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau lakukan ini?! Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke menjadi-jadi, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam tak menghiraukannya. "Sakura!"

BRUG!

Pintu tertutup.

"Ada apa denganmu Sakura? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Sai menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat pucat. Namun Sakura hanya menjawabnya dengan menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau mengusir Sasuke? Kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri Sakura?"

"Sudahlah Sai, lupakan" Ujar Sakura, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin memberontak keluar.

"Tidak," Kini wajah Sai terlihat sedikit khawatir. "Sasuke sangat mencintaimu Sakura, kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu? Kembalilah padanya Sakura,"

"Aku bilang aku tidakakan meninggalkanmu! Apa kau tidak dengar?!" Seru Sakura dengan wajah yang memanas, "Apa kau terlalu bodoh Sai? Apa kau tau betapa sakitnya aku jika menatap wajah Sasuke, mengingat apa yang pernah dia lakukan dulu padaku. Itu hanya bisa membuka luka lama!" Tukas Sakura dengan air mata yang tertahan.

Sai hanya menggeleng, sungguh ia tidak mengenali Sakura yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Aku kecewa padamu Sakura, aku tidak mengenalmu sekarang. Tapi, temui aku ketika kau sadar, dan ketika itu juga aku siap melepaskanmu" Balas Sai seraya pergi dari ruangan itu, membiarkan Sakura untuk berfikir jernih.

"Maafkan aku Sai, Sasuke. Aku belum siap" Isak Sakura pelan.

**Wahaaaa! Maafkan outhor yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini!*PLAK***

**Maaf lama update, kemaren habis try out jadi harus fokus *Alasan! Kalo fokus kenapa loe maen!* Pokoknya San minta maaf atas pengaretan(?) publishnya chap 4 ini. Semoga seneng sama chap yang ini. Mohon reviewnya^^** **, arigatou.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Main Cast : SasuSaku**

**:::::DONT LIKE DONT READ::::: **

* * *

**Part 5**

**SAKURA PROV**

Perih, yah itulah yang aku rasakan pada mataku. Mungkin sekarang akan terlihat sedikit bengkak karena aku menangis semalaman tadi. Dan mungkin akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari, atau juga tidak akan membaik karena air mata ini tidak berhenti keluar.

Sepi~. Suasana dalam hatiku terasa sangat sepi. Karena sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku terus mengurung diriku di kamar, tak membiarkan orang lain masuk kecuali pelayan pribadiku. Entah mengapa hati ini sangat amat sakit mengingat kejadian itu, mengingat raut wajah memohon Sasuke saat aku dengan tidak sopan mengusirnya, itu sangat cukup membuat hatiku terasa aneh. Padahal ini sudah dua tahun, tapi mengapa aku belum juga bisa melupakan Sasuke. Melupakan sejengkal saja tentang-nya akupun tidak bisa. Seberapa pintar aku mengelak, mengatakan bahwa aku membenci Sasuke, perasaan inipun akan semakin kuat untuk mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Seberapa jauh aku menghindar darinya, pada akhirnya-pun aku bertemu kembali. Dan inilah hasilnya. Semakin kuat aku berusaha untuk melupakan Sasuke, semakin kuat juga perasaan yang tertanam.

Aku memang terlalu munafik! Sadarlah Sakura, hatimu itu tak sejalan dengan harapanmu. Tapi apakah salah jika aku mencoba melupakan orang yang telah membuatku merasakan sakit, merasakan tak dianggap, merasakan tercampakan sampai membuat hatiku hancur. Kami-sama, tolong aku untuk keluar dari semua ini, sungguh semua ini membuatku bingung untuk memilih jalan yang mana.

TOK, TOK, TOK!

Suara ketukan pintu segera saja membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Nona? Tuan sudah menunggu di meja makan untuk makan malam" Ujar suara yang sudah pasti aku kenal, yaitu Iruka.

"Nona kau didalam? Ini sudah jam makan malam" Ulangnya lagi.

Dengan malas aku gerakan kursi rodaku menuju pintu, kemudian memutar daun pintu itu dengan malas.

"N-nona?!" Pekik Iruka yang tampak kaget, "Wajah nona pucat sekali" Lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang tidak berubah.

Segera saja aku mengembangkan senyumku walau aku paksakan, untuk sedikit memberitahu Iruka bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Dan rupanya Irukapun mengerti. Segera saja ia mendorong kursi rodaku ke ruang makan tanpa banyak bicara apa-apa. Dia memang orang yang paling bisa mengerti.

Aku tertunduk, melihat salah satu kaki-ku yang tampak tak berdaya, dengan sebuah gips yang tampak setia disana, sama halnyaa dengan tangan kiriku yang memiliki nasib serupa. Tak sadar seulas senyum merekah akibat lamunanku tadi, senyuman yang entah kenapa membawa emosi dalam hatiku. Entah karena apa, yang pasti perasaan ini sangat mengganggu.

"Nona sudah datang tuan" Kata Iruka mendekatkan kursi rodaku kearah meja makan lalu pergi meninggalkanku dan Sai berdua seperti biasa.

Suasana disini senyap, tak ada di antara kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya suara dentingan sendok yang aku benturkan pada mangkukku yang mengisi suara disini. Mungkin Sai masih belum mau bicara padaku. Yah, sejak kejadian itu Sai mulai berubah, dia bersikap dingin padaku, tak manis seperti biasa. Ini memang pantas untuk orang munafik seperti aku, yang terlalu egois memikirkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ehem!" Suara Sai terdengar sedikit berat, segera saja aku mendongakkan kepala kearahnya.

Dia, sudah selesai makan rupannya. Baguslah, jadi aku bisa lebih cepat meninggalkan ruangan ini. Dengan perlahan aku memutar kursi rodaku untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu. Karena yang aku inginkan saat ini hanya sendiri, untuk memikirkan bagaimana kelanjutan hidupku jika kondisinya terus seperti ini.

"Sakura?!"

Suara sentakan itu, langsung berhasil membuat tangan kananku untuk memutar kursi roda menjauh.

"Kembali kemeja makan dan habiskan makananmu. Aku membelinya bukan untuk dimainkan, atau di buang. Melainkan untuk disantap" Sentaknya lagi yang terkesan dingin.

Aku terdiam, merasakan kepalaku yang sedikit pusing. Tapi bukan masalah itu yang membuatku terus terdiam, melainkan suara langkah kaki Sai yang mendekat kearahku. Lalu kemudian ia mendorong kursi rodaku kembali ke meja makan.

"Makanlah" Perintahnya dingin.

"Jangan buat aku kesal Sakura" Ulangnya karena aku tidak menggubris perkataannya.

"Aku tidak lapar" Jawabku singkat, seraya memutar kursi rodaku kembali. Namun Sai menahannya.

"Cukup Sakura! Aku tidak ingin emosiku lepas kendali!" Tukas Sai dengan suara yang tertahan.

Aku sedikit menghela nafas, kemudian menengadahkan kepala menatap wajahnya. Wajah putih itu, terlihat sangat kesal. "Aku tidak lapar. Maaf" Balasku singkat.

"Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak mau mengurusi ini lagi!" Desisnya lalu segera meninggalkanku sendiri.

Sebenarnya ada apa denganku! Aku merasa selalu salah dalam posisi ini. Apa Sai tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya sendiri. Jika aku kembali pada Sasuke, bagaimana dengan perasaannya? Aku tidak mau menyakiti Sai, maupun Sasuke. Aku tau bagaimana sakitnya melihat orang yang kita cintai mencintai orang lain, aku paham rasa sakitnya. Tapi semua ini membuatku sangat bingung, bingung dengan apa yang harus aku perbuat dan dua pilihan yang ada. Antara aku harus kembali kepelukan Sasuke, atau terus bertahan bersama Sai dan terus membohongi perasaanku.

Egoiskah aku dengan pemikiranku itu? Pasti sangat egois. Nyatanya aku memang masih mencintai Sasuke, sangat amat mencintainya. Tapi aku juga wanita, yang tidak mau disakiti lagi. Bayangan masalalu yang terus meyakinkanku untuk tidak menerima Sasuke kembali. Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tegakah aku jika sekarang aku menemui Sai dan berkata aku ingin kembali pada Sasuke? Oh kami-sama, aku benar-benar sangat bingung.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku menggerakan kursi rodaku masuk kedalam kamar. Aku harus memikirkan hal ini matang-matang, untuk mengambil keputusan yang terbaik.

Ohya! Inikah jalannnya? Bagaimana jika aku pergi dan tidak memilih salah satu diantara mereka, bagaimana kalau aku kembali melarikan diri seperti yang aku lakukan dulu untuk menjauh dari Sasuke. Mungkin dengan cara itu aku bisa lepas dari semua ini, atau mungkin juga hal ini hanya akan menyakiti semuanya. Ini bodoh!

Aku kembali menunduk, menatap ubin lantai yang aku pijak ini, tepatnya yang tidak bisa aku pijak karena kondisiku. Aku pejamkan kedua mataku, dan mengingat saat dahulu aku masih bisa memainkan alat musik kesukaanku, memainkan symphony-shymphony kecil kesukaanku dengan sepenuh hati. Ingin aku rasakan lagi jari-jari ini memainkan setiap senar-senar biola lagi, memainkan setiap melodi dari setiap gesekan bow yang aku lantunkan dan menciptakan melodi yang indah. Namun sayang, itu tidak akan bisa aku lakukab lagi, mengingat kondisiku yang seperti ini. Seorang wanita cacat yang tidak berguna.

**END SAKURA PROV**

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

"AAARRRGGGGHHH! AAAHH! INI MEMUAKAN!"

BRAK! BRAK! BRAKK!

Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke menghancurkan barang yang ada dihadapannya dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Yang pasti kamar hotel yang sekarang ia tempati sudah sangat hancur berantakan.

"Kenapa Sakura, kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku! Harus berapa kali aku meminta maaf agar kau mau menerimaku lagi!" Teriak Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk meluapkan segaka rasa kesal yang kini tengah melanda perasaannya.

Sudah seminggu ia menetap di negeri orang, dan sudah seminggu pula ia terus mencoba untuk menemui Sakura, namun gagal karena banyak body guard yang menjaga rumahnya. Segala cara dan taktik yang Sasuke gunakan untuk kembali menyusup kerumah itu, tapi membuahkan hasil yang buruk. Dan sekarang ia tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara untuk merebut hati Sakura kembali padanya.

Ini sudah cukup untuknya, Sasuke tidak bisa terus seperti ini, ia tidak sanggup merasakan perasaan sakit seperti ini, ini sudah sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke paham Sakura pasti merasakan perasaan yang lebih dari ini, dan ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura bertahan dengan rasa sakit yang tiap harinya bertambah selama satu tahun. Merasakan sakitnya ketika melihat orang yang dicintainya bersama orang lain, sungguh Sasuke tidak bisa lagi.

Clek!

"Sasuke?" Panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamar Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat lusuh, apalagi ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah duduk meringkuk diatas ranjangnya, membuatnya semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu.

"Keluarlah Naruto" Pinta Sasuke pelan, sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya.

Naruto terlihat mengulas senyum getir diwajah tannya, kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan.  
"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan Sakura kembali kawan, kau harus tenang dan sabar. Mungkin Sakura butuh waktu lagi untuk menerimamu kembali" Ucapnya untuk sedikit menyemangati Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi Naruto. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka menunggu terlalu lama, tapi juga bukan orang yang mudah melupakan sesuatu, apalagi itu orang yang sangat aku cintai. Ini sangat tidak mudah Naruto, sangat tidak mudah" Balas Sasuke dengan deretan suara baritonnya yang terdengar parau.

Naruto menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian seulas senyuman kembali menghiasi wajahnya. "Teme-teme, inikah yang dinamakan pria Uchiha itu. Kenapa kau jadi lemah seperti ini teme? Kalau kau tidak memperjuangkan Sakura-chan, pasti kau akan lebih menyesal dari ini"

"Baiklah, aku akan terus mencobanya"

"Itu baru yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke! Aku, pasti akan terus mendukungmu!" Seru Naruto sambil terus menepuk pundak Sasuke, yang kelihatannya sudah sedikit membaik sekarang.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, lalu meraih baju dan jaket untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos tadi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Heh! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara khasnya.

"Keluar" Jawab Sasuke singkat kemudian langsung melesat keluar, membiarkan Naruto sendiri didalam kamar hotelnya. Yah, ini hal biasa bagi Naruto. Jawaban singkat dan menyebalkan dari sahabatnya itu seperti sudah menjadi makanannya setiap hari, walaupun kadang ia sangat kesal akan hal itu.

Haaahhh...

Mungkin keluar dan menikmati suasana kota Los Angeles di siang hari adalah hal yang bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran Sasuke sejenak. Dan tempat yang ia pilih pertama kali adalah taman kota, dengan topi dan kacamata hitam yang menutupi wajahnya tentu. Di serang para fans bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bukan?

Sangat Sasuke akui danau yang ada dihadapannya ini memang sangat menakjubkan, dengan bunga-bunga tulip yang bermekaran dimusim semi nan hangat dengan berbagai warna cerah. Ada juga burung-burung merpati yang berebut roti yang di berikan dari pengunjung taman lain. Melihat ribuan orang-orang berambut kuning disini telah mengingatkannya pada Naruto, yang mungkin dia itu bukan orang Jepang asli.

Sejenak Sasuke kembali mengedarkan pandangan dari mata onyxnya, menatap pemandangan indah disekelilingnya walaupun masih terasa sangat asing. Seharusnya Sasuke sangat berterimakasih pada Naruto karena hotel yang ia pilihkan dekat dengan tempat indah ini. Sasuke harus sangat amat berterimakasih pada sahabat pirangnya itu.

Sekilas Sasuke melihat pertengkaran sepasang remaja diatas sebuah jembatan yang melintasi kolam kecil. Sang pria terlihat marah-marah sedangkan sang wanita hanya menangis menghadapi kekasihnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, Sasuke tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hanya pertunjukan bisulah yang saat ini ia perhatikan.

"Mungkin aku juga sama seperti pria itu" Gumam Sasuke kecil, sambil terus memperhatikan pertengkaran yang mengingatkannya pada kejadia dimana dulu Sasuke juga pernah membentak Sakura hingga menangis, tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

DRRTTT! DRRRTTT!

Dengan segera Sasuke merogoh saku celananya, untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menghubunginya. Ketika ia buka ponsel flipnya yang berwarna biru dongker, ternyata ada satu buah pesan. Dan segera saja Sasuke menekan tombol read.

**From : [04563xxxxxx] Dobe**

**Date : 17-04-20xx / 14.33**

**Hoy Sasu! Gomenne sai aku mengganggu waktumu. Tapi aku harus memberitahukan ini secara mendadak. Promotor kita yang akan menggelar konser di Yokohama memerintahkan agar satu hari lagi kita harus sudah berada di Jepang di karenakan jadwal konser yang dimajukan. Jadi, mau tak mau kau harus mengundur, eeerrrr kau pasti sudah tau.**

**Aku mohon kerjasama-mu untuk tidak menolaknya okey!**

**To : [04563xxxxxx] Dobe**

**Date : 17-04-20xx / 14.34**

**Akan aku fikirkan.**

"Cih, dasar pengganggu" Decih Sasuke kesal. Kenapa selalu pekerjaan yang menyita waktunya, membatasi apa yang ingin dia lakukan. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke mencekik para promotor itu, dan membatalkan konsernya. Tapi dia masih kasihan dengan Naruto, pasti jika ia lakukan itu, Narutolah yang akan sengsara.

DDRRRTTTT!

**From : [04563xxxxx] Dobe**

**Date : 17-04-20xx / 14.36**

**Ya pokoknya kau tidak boleh bantah! Aku tidak mau mendapat masalah lagi! Titik. Tak ada komentar!**

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan membaca sms singkat itu. Jadi, waktunya disini hanya tinggal satu hari lagi. Dan mungkin sisa waktu yang tersisa saat ini, tidak akan bisa membuat Sakura kembali padanya. Sasuke, sudah sedikit putus asa saat ini.

Dengan malas Sasuke beranjak dari bangku taman yang sedari tadi ia duduki. Perutnya terasa lapar karena sejak semalam ia belum makan, dan Sasuke berharap disini tidak banyak orang yang mengenalinya. Jadi dia tidak usah repot-repot makan dengan busana tertutupseperti ini, dirinya merasa seperti orang aneh.

Sasuke terus berjalan dengan kedua tangannya yang di masukan kedalam saku jaket, dan pandangannya tertuju kebawah, menatap rerumputan hijau yang indah dan segar, serta sesekali menghirup udara yang bersih ini.

Bruk!

"Sorry!" Seru Sasuke dan orang yang baru saja ia tabrak bersamaan. Bahkan mereka juga membungkukan badan bersamaan, berarti orang yang ditabrak Sasuke tadi berasal dari Asia, khususnya Jepang, Korea, atau China.

Ketika Sasuk menatap pria didepannya, bola matanya berhasil membulat sempurna. Orang yang baru ia tabrak adalah..

"Sai?"

"Un? Im sorry " Sai kembali membungkukan badan.

"Ini aku, Sasuke?" Seru Sasuke yang langsung melepas topi dan kacamata hitamnya, agar Sai dapat mengenalinya.

"Ah, Sasuke rupannya. Aku kira siapa" Sahut Sai sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ternyata artis terkenal sepertimu juga suka berkeliaran di sini juga ya" Tambahnya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hn. Kau juga" Balas Sasuke datar. Melihat kondisi saat ini, mereka seperti anak kembar.

Sai mengedarkan pandangnya kearah sekitar. Rupanya perkiraannya benar, kini pandangan orang-orang tengah tertuju kearahnya dan Sasuke.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu ikut aku" Perintah Sai yang mendahulukan berjalan. Karena ia tidak mau Sasuke mendapat masalah disini karena di serang oleh para fansnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke langsung mengekori Sai dari belakang menuju sebuah mobil limosin berwarna hitam pekat.

"Ini tentang Sakura" Sai langsung memulai pembicaraan saat Sasuke sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Memang ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung, kenapa Sai tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu.

Sai sedikit menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura dingin dihadapannya, aku sungguh tidak tega. Sakura terus mengurung dirinya dikamar, bahkan ia tidak mau makan, padalah wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat sekali. Aku khawatir dengan keadaannya"

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kenapa kau membiarkan Sakura seperti itu?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Bukan seperti itu," Sai mulai menghela nafas lagi, "Aku bersikap dingin pada Sakura agar dia bisa mengerti. Aku tidak ingin Sakura membohongi hatinya terus. Aku Sakura sangat mencintaimu Sasuke, tapi dia terus saja bersi keras untuk bersamaku, itu sama saja ia menyiksa perasaannya sendiri" Jelas Sai agar Sasuke tak salah paham dengannya.

Suasana seketika itu juga menjadi senyap. Kedua pria itu tengah tertunduk sekarang, memikirkan jalan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kau harus membuat Sakura sadar akan perasaannya Sasuke, bahwa yang ia cintai adalah kau, bukan aku" Ucap Sai yang kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Tapi dia terus menolakku" Gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sai mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sasuke, melihat wajah stoic pria itu tengah dilanda keputus asaan walau hanya sekilas. Apa mungkin Sasuke mulai menyerah.

"Tapi kau harus berusaha Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin Sakura terikat bersamaku dengan perasaan cinta yang bukan untukku. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi aku akan lebih senang jika Sakura bisa bahagia bersama orang yang seharusnya, orang yang ia cintai." Jelas Sai lagi, berharap semangat Sasuke kembali tumbuh untuk merebut Sakura darinya.

"Satu hari lagi aku harus pulang ke Jepang. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu lagi disini, dan mungkin tidak akan sempat merebut Sakura kembali"

Sai kembali melihat wajah Sasuke yang lesu. Mata onyxnya yang tajam terlihat sayup saat ini. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi, melihat Sasuke yang sudah seperti ini, memaksanya untuk bertindak sendiri, agar Sakura ingin kembali pada Sasuke lagi.

'Semoga, ini cara yang benar'

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

Clek...

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Sai membuka pintu kamar Sakura, kemudian masuk dengan suara langkah kaki yang tidak terdengar.

Cantik, ekspresi saat Sakura tidur memang sangat cantik, menggambarkan suasana damai disana. Dengan tenang Sai kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang Sakura, lalu menaikan selimutnya agar Sakura tidak kedinginan dan mengecup bibirnya lebut. Sebentar lagi ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah cantik ini lagi. Bagaimanapun ia harus rela melepaskan Sakura demi orang yang dicintainya, walaupun hatinya akan merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Diusapnya lembut rambut bersurai pink itu, lalu membelai pipi ranum Sakura perlahan. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah cantik itu dengan seksama. Mata Sakura terlihat bengkak, pasti dia terus menangis didalam kamarnya. Kemudian Sai mengalihkan pandangannya pada tangan dan kaki Sakura, menatap betapa perbuatannya telah merenggut kesempurnaan gadis itu.

"Yang seharusnya kau benci itu aku Sakura, bukan Sasuke. Seharusnya kau lebih membenciku karena aku yang telah membuatmu seperti ini. Aku merenggut hal yang berharga bagi seorang musisi sepertimu, sehingga kau tidak dapat lagi bermain musik. Maafkan aku Sakura" Ucap Sai sambil terus menatap getir tubuh Sakura yang tengah tertidur lelap saat ini.

Dan tak sadar bulir-bulir air matapun membasahi kedua pipinya. Ada rasa sesal yang tiba-tiba menyeruak memenuhi perasaannya, rasa sesal akan semua yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba ada tangan lembut yang menyentuh pundaknya. Dan ketika Sai memalingkan wajahnya, Sakura sudah bangun rupanya, mungkin Sakura terbangun karena suara berisik yang ia timbulkan dari isak tangisnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Sai?" Tanya Sakura lembut, sambil mencoba membenarkan posisinya untuk duduk.

"Tidak," Sai segera mengusap air matanya "Maaf membuatmu terbangun Sakura" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau aneh Sai. Bukannya kemarin kau baru saja membentaku dengan sikap dinginmu itu. Dan sekarang, tiba-tia kau ada dikamarku dan menangis dihadapanku. Sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Maafkan aku atas perilakuku seminggu terakhir ini Sakura,"

"Jelaskan padaku yang sebenarnya Sai" Cekat Sakura pada kalimat Sai yang mungkin belum selesai tadi.

"Aku bersikap seperti itu karena aku hanya ingin kau sadar dengan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud sedikitpun menyaktimu. Aku hanya ingin kau mengerti, bahwa yang sebenarnya kau cintai adalah Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kau terus membongi perasaanmu dengan terus bersamaku, aku ingin kau kembali pada Sasuke" Jawab Sai menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Berharap gadis ini mau mengerti.

"Tapi Sai-"

"Tidak ada tapi!" Kali ini Sailah yang mencekat kalimat Sakura, "Jika kau teru bersamaku, aku akan terus merasa dibohongi. Aku tau pasti lukamu belum sembuh sepenuhnya, tapi cobalah memperbaiki semua yang telah terjadi, beri Sasuke kesempatan untuk bersamamu lagi, agar dia dapat memperbaiki apa yang pernah dia rusak darimu. Jika Sasuke pernah menyakiti perasaanmu, biarkan dia mengobatinya, mengobati luka yang pernah ia berikan padamu. Kau pasti tau perasaan Sasuke saat ini bukan? Kau tau bagaimana rasanya dicampakan, tak dianggap, dan rasa sakit ketika orang yang kita cintai lebih memilih orang lain, kau pasti paham bukan? Jadi aku mohon berilah Sasuke kesempatan kedua." Ucap Sai yang kembali berusaha menjelaskan hal ini pada Sakura.

"Biar dia rasakan rasa sakitku dulu. Biar dia rasakan bagaimana perasaanku dulu, merasakan sakitnya tak dianggap. Biar dia tau bagaimana perasaanku dulu!" Bantah Sakura sembari memejamkan matanya.

"Kau terlalu egois Sakura!" Tukas Sai yang berhasil membuat Sakura membelalakan matanya. "Kau terlalu memikirkan rasa sakitmu sendiri. Jika kau memang tau betapa sakitnya memiliki perasaan seperti itu, seharusnya kau mengerti posisi Sasuke saat ini. Kau tidak akan bisa terus membohongi perasaanmu sendiri! Karena sekuat apapun kau berusaha membunuh perasaan itu, semakin kuat juga perasaan itu tumbuh dan terus mengakar. Kau membenci Sasuke karena dia pernah menyakitimu dan menghancurkan hatimu. Seharusnya aku yang lebih kau benci karena aku telah membuat satu tangan dan kakimu cacat, sehingga kau kehilangan bakatmu sebagai seorang pemain musik! Dan mungkin kelumpuhan itu akan bersifat permanen. Jadi seharusnya akulah yang harus kau benci!" Lanjutnya dengan segala emosi yang ia tumpahkan.

Sakura terdiam. Apa yang Sai katakan memang benar, seharusnya Sakura lebih membenci Sai dari pada Sasuke. Tapi kebaikan Sai selama ini telah menutupi rasa benci itu, dan Sakura tidak bisa membenci pria baik seperti Sai. Mungkin benar, Sakura harus kembali pada Sasuke. Sai benar, ia tidak bisa terus membohongi perasaannya lagi. Dan mungkin ia akan memutuskan kembali pasa Sasuke secepatnya.

"Sudahlah Sai, aku tidak ingin berdebat sekarang" Ucap Sakura kecil sambil merinduk. "Aku akan memikirkannya lagi. Sekarang kau pergi" Lanjutnya.

Sai memejamkan matanya, kemudian menuruti kemauan Sakura. Dia beranjak pergi dari dalam kamar Sakura dengan perasaannya yang kacau balau saat ini.

"Sasuke akan pulang ke Jepang besok. Sebaiknya cepat putuskan sebelum semuanya terlambat, jangan sampai kau menyesal" Kata Sai sebelum menutup pintu kamar Sakura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"SASUKE!" Teriak Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dengan sangat kasar.

"Berisik!" Rutuk Sasuke mengomentari prilaku sahabatnya ini.

"Cepat kemasi barangmu sekarang! Penerbangan ke Jepang di majukan hari ini karena pihak bandara mendapat rokomendasi bahwa semua penerbangan akan dibatalkan besok. Jadi mau tak mau kita harus berkemas hari ini juga" Jelas Naruto cepat dengan wajah tegangnya, ia pasti tau Sasuke tidak akan setuju dengan hal mendadak ini.

"Perjanjiannya kita akan pulang besok"

"Sudah jangan bantah, cepat kemasi barang-barangmu! Aku tidak mau dituntut gara-gara ini!" Cekal Naruto cepat dan langsung menurunkan koper Sasuke dari atas lemari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?!" Seru Sasuke saat Naruto mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku tau ini sangat mendadak! Tapi kontrak yang kau tanda tangani memiliki sangsi yang sangat berat. Mengerilah Sasuke!" Balas Naruto sambil terus mengemasi pakaian Sasuke kedalam koper.

"Tapi Sakura-"

"Aku maaf kali ini aku harus tegas Sasuke! Urusan Sakura bisa kita tangani lain kai."

**~SKIP TIME~**

Suara dentuman kaki terdengat jelas beradu dengan lantai. Seperti sangat terburu-buru pria itu berlari beradu dengan waktu menuju sebuah ruangan untuk menemui orang yang dia cari.

"Sakura!" Seru Sai dengan nafas yang tersenggal-sengal setelah ia berlari dari ruang kerjanya yang berjarak cukup jauh dari kamar Sakura.

"Ada apa Sai? Kenapa terlihat buru-buru sekali?" Tanya Sakura bingung, melihat ekspresi wajah Sai yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

Sai sedikit mengatur nafasnya, agar dapat menjelaskan ini dengan tenang. "Baru saja Sasuke menelfonku, bahwa ia akan berangkat sekarang. Tak ada waktu untuk berfikir lagi Sakura, cepat susul dia!" Jawab Sai cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan fikirkan aku!" Sambar Sai cepat, "Aku akan baik saja Sakura. Kau jangan memikirkan perasaanku. Aku sudah pernah bilang bukan, aku akan lebih bahagia jika melihatmu bersama orang yang kau cintai dari pada kau harus terus terkekang bersamaku. Percayalah aku akan baik saja" Lanjut Sai mencoba meyakinkan.

Sakura melihat keyakinan dari wajah Sai, tapi tetap saja dia masih ragu.

"Ayolah Sakura, sebelum ini terlambat?" Bujuk Sai lembut.

"Baiklah Sai, tapi berjanjilah kau akan baik saja. Jangan membuatku khawatir dengan keputusan yang telah kau buat, dan-" Sakura menjeda sedikit kalimatnya, "Terimakasih atas perhatianmu selama ini, terimakasih atas cintamu yang selama ini belum bisa aku balas. Aku, tidak akan melupakanmu Sai" Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum manis, begitupun dengan Sai yang membalas senyuman Sakura.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sai langsung mendorong kursi roda Sakura keluar, menuju mobil yang sudah ia siapkan tadi. Jarak rumahnya ke bandara memang cukup jauh, mudah-budahan Sasuke belum pergi.

"Kau benar tak apa Sai?" Tanya Sakura kembali meyakinkan apakah keputusan Sai sudah benar.

"Percayalah" Jawab Sai mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, "Aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Terimakasih!" Seru Sakura yang langsung mendekap erat tubuh tegap Sai, merasakan hangatnya tubuh Sai yang mungkin akan sangat ia rindukan.

'Aku pasti akan menahan rasa sakitnya Sakura. Aku akan menahannya demi kebahagiaanmu. Karena aku tau, kau tidak akan pernah mencintaiku. Posisi Sasuke dalam hatimu tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan' Benark Sai sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

Kira-kira duapuluh lima menit mereka sudah sampai dibandara. Segera saja Sai menurunkan Sakura dan mulai mencari keberadaan Sasuke disini. Sai dengan teliti mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru, mengoreksi ribuan orang yang ada disini. Dan binggo! Sai menemukannya, walaupun memang ia tidak melihat Sasuke secara langsung, tapi segerombolan orang itu pasti tengah mengepungnya. Beruntunglah Sasuke adalah seorang artis terkenal, jadi tidak terlalu sulit untuk mencarinya.

"Permisi, permisi!" Sai mulai mencoba menerobos masuk diantara gerombolan yang didominasi wara gadis remaja ini. Dan benar saja, Sasuke ada di sana, dengan para petugas keamanan yang melingkarinya.

"Sasuke!" Teriak Sai agar Sasuke menoleh kearahnya.

"Sasuke!" Kini Sakura yang berteriak melihat teriakan Sai mungkin tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Tapi rupannya dia juga sama, suaranya tidak akan bisa mengalahkan puluhan orang yang sedang berteriak histeris menyebutkan nama Sasuke.

"SASUKE!" Teriak Sai sekali lagi, dan berhasil membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kearahnya.

"GGGYYYYAAAA! SAI IS HERE!~~~" Teriak para remaja itu ketika mengetahui suara siapakah yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Mendengar nama Sai disebut, Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Sai disana, dengan Sakura yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Beri dia penjagaan" Perintah Sasuke pada separuh body guardnya untuk mengamankan Sai dan Sakura segera.

"STEP BACK!" Teriak para body guard sambil terus memisahkan gadis-gadis itu dari Sai dan Sakura, agar mereka bisa memasuki save line.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati Sakura, untuk memastikan ini memang benar-benar Sakura, bukan ilusi. Perlahan ia genggam tangan Sakura, dan benar ini memang Sakura.

"Sasuke," Sakura mendekap Sasuke dengan sangat erat, melepaskan perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan. "Maafkan aku,,,"

Bisa terdengar Sasuke bernafas lega, akhirnya Sakura kembali padanya. "Maafkan aku juga Sakura, Aku mohon kembalilah padaku" Balas Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Sakura. Mrenyesap aroma strawberry yang akhirnya dapat ia cium lagi.

"Ya, aku akan kembali padamu Sasuke. Maafkan aku yang telah menyakitimu, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura"

'Ternyata rasanya sangat sakit. Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia Sakura. Tapi tak ku sangaka rasanya sesakit ini, hihi.. Semua kisah bihagia, pasti akan butuh pengorbanan bukan. Pasti ada yang tersakiti dalam sebuah kisah. Mungkin disini akulah yang menjadi peran tersakiti. Tapi aku rela, demi melihat orang yang aku cintai bahagia. Mungkin Sakura bukan jodohku, aku yakin akan ada orang yang lebih baik untuk menggantikan Sakura untuktukku. Bahagialah Sakura, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu'

**THE END**

* * *

**YAPH! Akhirnya selesai juga walau mungkin emang gaje endingnya. Sungguh San gk tau cara buat ending cerita ini. Maafkan outhor yang sangat bodoh ini~~~**

**Terimakasih atas semua riview yang telah diberikan untuk cerita yang gaje ini, San ucapkan terimakasih!**

**Disini ada rencana, kalau yang setuju San akan buat bonus ceritanya. Tapi warning, karena bonus ceritanya akan San ubah menjadi rated M. Tapi jika kalian setuju. Jadi dimohon reviewnya ya!**


End file.
